Mad Prince
by ArielleChan
Summary: Flippy is feared by many people inside and outside the Happy Tree Kingdom and he's been branded as the Mad Prince. Can he love? or rather... Can he be loved? Flippy/FliqpyxFlaky
1. The Mad Prince

**AriellChan: **Hello there people... :3 ArielleChan here!

**Flaky: **Err…. D-do I r-really have to d-do this? *blushes*

**ArielleChan: **Waahhhh XD... Flaky, you're so cute when you blush XD *Hugs Flaky*

**Flaky:** Umm…*sigh*….. H-hi t-there….. Errm… D-disclaimer: ArielleChan does not own Happy Tree Friends…

**ArielleChan: **Yep :3 btw I turned the characters into Humans :3 and they live in a different era... ohohoho XD Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story :3 *le cat face*

*By the way, there might be grammatical and spelling errors….. Grammar nazis please spare me….. T^T ….  
I'm still a newbie to this writing thingy... please spaaaaarreee meeeeee…*

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were chirping happily, flowers blooming on the sides if the road and the wind gentle pass through the tress of the forest. Not from afar, a golden carriage strode down the road, making its way to the kingdom ahead. The prince inside the carriage is looking outside the window enjoying the scenery in front of him. Since he was not much paying attention to his surroundings, he failed to notice a band of thieves lurking in the forest, waiting for unsuspecting victims. The carriage suddenly stopped, the horses were neighing loudly and there was big red splatter in the front window of the vehicle where the driver was. The leader of the thieves opened the door at placed a knife near the prince's neck.

"Give us all the gold and treasure that you have or else, I will slit your throat"

The prince paid no attention to the threat and ignored him completely. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"**I'm not in the mood for this**" the prince said

His actions enraged the leader of the thieves; he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was about to kill the prince when suddenly one his men spoke up "Hey, I recognize that green hair. Boss, he's royalty". The leader stared at the prince and scoffed "So he's a prince then, I assume. If he's a prince, he's indeed a cocky one. Well none of that matters. I'm only interested in gold, now prince give it to us now or-"he again placed the knife on the prince's neck "or I might have to chop off you head". When the prince gave no reaction at all, the leader raised his knife to slash him but the prince was quick enough to draw his sword and cut clean the leader's head from his body.

"**Tch. You people are very annoying**." the prince stepped out of the carriage, holding his bloody sword "**I'm not in the mood to kill but you idiots provoked me to.*sigh* if I only knew this would happen, I would've brought my Bowie knife**." he opened his eyes and glare at the thieves. One of the men fell down on his knees; he was shaking while he looked into the prince's eyes.

"T-those golden eyes…. I-it can't be…"

"What on earth are you doing, get the hell up! There's eight of us against him, there's no way he could win" said the other.

The man tried to stand up and run but his comrade grabbed him and forced him to stay on his ground.

"You don't understand… W-we stand no chance against him… becau-"

Before he could finish his sentence, they heard a loud crack and a scream coming from their other comrade. The prince had pinned him down as he broke every single bone in the poor man's body. He then slit the man's belly all the way up his chest, the prince then smirked at the screaming man and he literally took the heart out and crushed it with his bare hands. This action caused all the thieves to shake in fear.

"B-b-because he's the MAD PRINCE" before the man can run away the prince threw a dagger and it perfectly hits his head. The thieves tried to attack him together but no avail. Their bodies were ripped out, eyes were gauged out and their insides were scattered around. This is just one heck of a bloody massacre. One of the thieves survived and tried to crawl away but the prince pinned his legs down with knives.

"P-p-please h-have mercy" he begged.

The prince laughed "**Mercy? You asked the wrong person for that. I have no mercy and I'll show no mercy**" he grabbed a handful of arrows on the ground and made the man swallow it. He screamed in pain while arrows are being shoved down his throat. Since he bled too much he died. His death was slow and very painful compared to what his comrades had suffered. Upon seeing lifeless and bloody bodies around him, the prince stood up and sighed. His golden eyes turned green and the evil aura from him vanishes.

"_Don't you think you over did this one?" _

"_**Che, like I care. They were annoying as hell.**__" _

The prince once again sighed and went in front of the carriage where his driver was "Toothy, you could stop pretending to be dead now. They are all gone."

His driver slowly opened his eyes. When he had confirmed that there were no more robbers, he sighed in relief.  
Toothy got up, straightened his clothes and took the arrow out from the center of his head. "I know that right now I am blessed because I can't die from such things but I kind of wish that every time I get stabbed or something it would be less painful" he said as he removed the arrow from his forehead while the prince just chuckled from his statement. Toothy then looked at the prince intently "Prince Flippy, you're not hurt are you?" he asked. Flippy smiled "There's nothing to worry about Toothy, I'm fine. Now we must go, I just hope we reached the kingdom without any more troubles".

"Yes your Majesty" replied Toothy. The prince went inside the carriage and again he just stared outside the window.

"_My clothes are stained with blood again. I hope we reach the kingdom soon. I really want to take a bath now."_

Flippy closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The carriage finally stopped and the prince slowly opened his eyes. They were now in front of the castle. Guards and knights were lined at the entrance. The horns were blowing, signaling the others that he had returned from his journey. The gigantic door opened and servants as well as the maids all lined up to welcome him. Toothy got off and opened the door of the bloody carriage. Many were shaking in fear when Prince Flippy stepped out. His white majestic clothes stained in red, his sword hung loosely around his waist. They can't look into his eyes because they scared of the so called monster in front of them. The servants and maids tried their best to smile and give him a warm welcome but the sight is just too much. Flippy paid no mind to them, though he was hurt. He doesn't want them to be scared of him but he can't help it. He is after all a monster; or rather a monster is living inside him. He looked around as if he's trying to find someone.

"So you have returned, my son"

Flippy glanced up the stairs. A beautiful woman with long green hair stood in front of him. She was gently smiling at him. He smiled back at her "Yes, I have returned mother. I don't mean to be rude but please excuse me for a while. I must clean myself first." He said.

"Of course, me and your father will be waiting in the throne room."

Flippy made his way to his room, he ignored the people that he passed by. He actually knows that it is not good for his image to ignore them but talking to them casually while still in the blood stained clothes is not good either. Well, to think about it is really worst if he do that. So he just chose to ignore them. He finally reached his room and opened the door. Inside, he saw a red headed girl in a maid's clothes fixing his bed. Her attention turned towards him. She smiled and bowed down to him "Welcome back Prince Flippy"

"You know Flaky, I have told you a thousand times that you can call me Flippy, just Flippy without the 'prince'."

"Well, it's kind of rude if I don't call you that. But alright, since you keep on insisting it. By the way, I've prepared your bath. Please go to bathroom and wash yourself."

Flippy looked at her puzzled "Prepared my bath? You knew that I was coming home bloody? Are you some kind of psychic?"

Flaky chuckled "No silly. I saw the bloody carriage a while ago. That's the reason why I wasn't able to greet you at the entrance. I was busy preparing your bath and your room."

The prince just smiled at her "Alright then, sorry for the trouble"

"No worries, I'm used to it"

Flippy went inside the bathroom. He removed all his clothes and neatly placed them to one side. He merged himself in the tub and scrubbed off the blood from his body. The warm water seemed to make him feel better. Few minutes later he heard a light tap on the door. Flaky's voice called out "Flippy, I've placed clean clothes on the bed. I'll be in the garden if you need me"

"I see. Thank you" he said

"_I'm really glad Flaky is here"_ he thought

Flaky is the Prince's personal servant. She was introduced to him when he was about ten years old. He is two years older than her. Flaky has been taking care of Flippy for eleven years now. For Flippy, it is kind of weird having someone younger than him takes care of him. But he is thankful that he met Flaky. She was one of the people that he cared about so much. He's glad that despite him being called a monster, she still approaches him like there's nothing wrong. He had actually flipped a lot of time now in front of her and he almost killed her but she still smiles at him, she still takes care of him and she still looks at him with her big gentle caring eyes. Well, he isn't the only one who has a personal servant, his brothers each have one.

Flippy stepped out of the tub and wiped himself dry with a towel. He went outside the bathroom and found the clothes that Flaky placed on his bed. He put on the clean clothes and went out of his room and made his way to the throne room.

Flippy straightened his clothes before entering the throne. As the doors swung open, the kind and queen looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at them and walked forward towards them. His father, the king had a blonde hair and golden eyes. The king looked at his son from head to toe and then back at his face.

"I see you're fine. No injuries or what so ever. I'm glad you got back here safely. I heard from Toothy that you were attacked by bandits in the forest." Said the king

"Well, kind of. I took care of them or…. Err…. 'He' actually took care of it. And somewhat turned into a blood bath." Flippy looked down on his feet "I'm sorry father; it seems that I left another bloody mess in the forest. It may frighten the travelers."

The queen stood up and placed a hand on Flippy's shoulder "There's no need to worry, I already asked Toothy to clean up the mess" she assured. When she saw her son relaxed a bit, she returned to her seat.

Before anyone could talk, the door suddenly opened. A boy with blond hair entered the room with a big smile on his face. Behind him is a girl wearing a uniform similar to flaky. She has pink hair and a big red ribbon on top of it. Her name is Giggles and she is Prince Cuddles' personal maid.

"Big brother, you have returned... XD" he rushed towards him. He was about to hug him when suddenly he stopped. He looked at his brother intently. Flippy gave him a questioned look. His little brother seemed tensed about something. "You're not flipped are you? Because last time, you almost chopped my head off"

Flippy chuckled, and it seemed that somewhat it relaxed his little brother a bit. He looked down at him and said "Don't worry Cuddles, it me. I'm not flipped and sorry about last time. I guess it went a bit out of hand."

Cuddles' expression changed. He had now a big smiling face. He hugged his big brother "Yay! You're not the psycho one XD... I won't die today XD"

After a few minutes Cuddles finally let go of Flippy. His big brother patted him on the head and smiled. Cuddles love his brother's caring and lovable side. But he also fears him in some way. No one could tell when he was going to flip and it's kind of scary. Last time, he flipped over after seeing Lumpy bleeding. It actually caused mayhem in the kingdom and eventually it led Flippy to flip out and started killing people, including his brothers and once in a while their parents. Lumpy is one of the servants in the kingdom. He is very clumsy and he is a bit naïve or rather, he does things without thinking and it often lead to him into accidents that sometimes cause his death. He's very lucky to be one of the immortal servants of the kingdom ore else he would've died permanently. Actually they all are lucky.

The Happy Tree kingdom is divided into five. The western and eastern kingdom, the northern and southern kingdom and lastly the center or the Happy tree kingdom itself. Of all the kingdoms, the center is the most powerful. Mainly because the Royal family of that kingdom is somewhat you can call immortal. They cannot die from being stabbed, burned, and decapitated or things like that. They will only die of an old age. They too have gained eternal beauty. They may age in terms of years but their body doesn't. They are given two hundred years to live. No more, no less. They are fearsome. They do not fear death, they welcome it. However, only a few gained such power. Only the royal family and their faithful and loyal servants are given this kind of life. It means that some people in the kingdom only have one life to protect. When in battle, they always win. Of course victory is already ensured, even though only a few fought the battles. They do not die and they do not fear death. Ten against a thousand can win. Only a fool would challenge them into war.

The door again opened, they all turned around to see an orange haired boy with no arms, beside him is a blue haired girl with sky blue highlights and with a pink flower tucked behind her left ear. Petunia made a curtsy bow to the royal family present in the room.

"Handy... you're back as well... XD" Cuddles runs up his other older brother and gave him a hug.

Handy smiled and tried to hug his younger brother. He then looks up to Flippy "So you're also back Flippy. It's good to see you. I was a bit worried when I heard that you got attacked by thieves" said Handy. Flippy is actually the eldest son, followed by Handy then Cuddles.

Cuddles finally let go of Handy. The three brothers now stood in front of the king and queen. Their parents both stood up from where they are sitting and began to walk towards to door. They followed their parents to another room where Flaky was busy placing tea on the table. She bowed down for a while and stepped aside to the corner of the room. The two other maids joined her in the corner as well.

"Now, let us begin shall we" the king said "What did the other kingdom say about the matter in hand?"

Flippy looked at his father, "The Eastern Kingdom already said that they had no plans being allied to the southern kingdom. They asked if possible for us to protect them."

"_**Hn. Protect? Why don't we just kill them? It's a pain in the ass to protect weaklings.**__"_

"_Please shut up Fliqpy."_

"_**Make me.**__"_

"_It was so much better when you were quiet"_

"_**I was sleeping you dumbass**__"_

"The western kingdom asked the same thing... :3 though they said that they will support us in case the Southern Kingdom attacks us but we must do the same for them" said Cuddles.

"It's the same with the northern kingdom." Sighed Handy "All that is left is the Southern kingdom"

Flippy turned his gaze to Handy "Haven't anyone talked to them yet?"

"_**Why talk? Just burn the Kingdom down**__"_

"Actually, I tried. But-"Handy paused for a while "But when they let me in the kingdom, they tried to kill me and Petunia so I have no choice but to fight back. I ended up destroying a quarter of the kingdom. So I guess I made it worse." Handy scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed. He sat up straight and looked at the king "I do apologize for that father"

"No need to apologize. It was only reasonable, they did attack you." The king sighed

"The Southern people are really stubborn" Cuddles pouted

"If they keep this on then we will have no choice but to take them down" said the queen

"_**Oh? I like the thought of that**__"_

"_Don't get your hope high. I will prevent that from happening"_

"_**Well, let's see about that**__"_

Flippy hissed at Fliqpy. He doesn't want another blood bath and he doesn't any more wars and chaos. A lot were already damaged during the previous war which was only about four years ago. The Southern Kingdom is really stubborn and for generations they had made war with the Central Kingdom.

"Blood may yet again be spilt but if possible let us settle this one with the Southern in a peaceful and mannered way." She added.

Flippy nodded in agreement. Just as when he was about to speak, a loud explosion was heard outside the room. Flippy immediately calmed himself down though his green eyes are turning yellow. Knowing that Flippy is half flipped, Flaky rushed by his side to calm him down while the others run outside to see what had happened. Flaky placed both of her hands in his cheeks "F-flippy, please calm down". He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Flaky looked outside the door and was horrid by the sight of Lumpy bleeding against the floor. He was holding a dynamite.

"Flippy don't open your ey-" it was already too late. Golden eyes stared down at her smirking. Flaky immediately fell down to her knees. She quickly turned to Petunia and Giggles "Run!" she screamed. The two girl quickly left the room and went somewhere to hide. Meanwhile, Flaky closed her eyes shot and prepared herself for the worst case scenario which is being stab or being skinned alive by the evil Flippy. She anticipated the incoming pain but she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Lumpy chopped into pieces. She heard a loud scream and looked up to Cuddles, Fliqpy wrapped his hands around Cuddle's neck. He then grabbed a broken glass and started taking out the eyes of his younger brother. Cuddles' scream got louder. Handy tried to help their younger brother but Fliqpy lit the dynamite he found on the floor and tossed it to Handy. The dynamite exploded and so is Handy's left part of the body. The king and queen ordered every person to stay away from the hall for a while until Flippy is sane again. The queen rushed by Flaky's side making sure she was okay. The king however confronted his son, he draw his sword out and pointed it at Fliqpy.

"**Old man, you have a lot of guts pointing that thing to me. Is this a threat?**" Fliqpy sneered

"You better let go of you brother or I'll cut your arm"

Fliqpy laughed. He dropped Cuddles on the floor and took his sword out. He charges at king, he swings his blade but the king had blocked his attack. Fliqpy charges again and sweep off the feet of the king. His father fell down to the floor. The mad prince gently placed the blade to the king's throat.

"**Any last words old man….before I cut your head off**"

The king snickered "I must admit, you are very fast but don't get too arrogant" The king suddenly vanishes from his sight. Fliqpy's eyes widened as he felt something cold pressed against his cheeks. The king backed away immediately.

"**Oh? So you've noticed?... Not bad for an old fart**" he held out a dynamite. Before it explodes, he threw it outside the window and let it explode in midair. He was about to attack again when all of the sudden Flaky stood in front of the king. Fliqpy stopped himself from slashing her. The blade of his sword did not go all the way through her head, but it made a deep cut in her right cheek.

"P-p-please, F-fliqpy… S-stop" she was trying to suppress her tears. Fliqpy stared at her shaking body; he looked into her big red teary eyes. His golden eyes slowly turned back to its original color as he looked away from her. When Flippy finally took control of his body, his eyes widened as he saw what had happened around him. He quickly dropped his sword. He looked around the hall only to see blood everywhere. He thought he was going to flip out again but it seems like Fliqpy isn't reacting to anything that he saw. He paid no attention to him for now.

He heard his mother sigh "Can someone please clean up this mess and get Lumpy to the doctor to patch him up" A group of servants and maids came and started cleaning the hallway. They eventually removed Lumpy's body and carried it away. Petunia and Giggles arrived at the scene. Handy's body began to reconstruct itself while Giggles helped Cuddles remove the shard of glass from his eyes. He tries to help with the cleaning but his father just sent him to his room. He had no choice but to follow orders and besides he feels like the maids as well as the servants didn't want his presence there. They were shaking when they were cleaning and they refused to look at him. While walking away, he turned to Flaky. Her wound was being treated by Petunia. The cut seemed pretty bad since it was bleeding so much. Flippy looked away and ran to his bedroom. He slams the door and he lay down on his bed.

"_Please don't hate me…. Please don't hate me…Please…. Just… Please don't hate me….Flaky…"_ he kept on repeating the same words over and over again until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**ArielleChan: **Waahhh XD... Flaky... you didn't stutter that much... woohooo XD

**Flaky:** Err….. I g-gues I'm i-improving…?

**ArielleChan: **But still you're cuter when you stutter... :3 Well anyways here is the first chapter... :3

**Cuddles: **Yay XD we're brothers... XD I would pretty much appreciate this if you didn't almost gauged my eye out Flippy :3

**Flippy:** Er….. Sorry about that Cuddles and Handy

**Handy:** Haha….. no worries….. We're used to it…

**Flippy: ***sulking in one corner*

**ArielleChan: **Ohohoho... :3 *le cat face*


	2. The redheaded girl

"Umm…. Flippy… Wake up….." soft hands were gently shaking him.

Flippy slowly opened his eyes. He looked up towards the smiling red head girl in front of him. He yawned and got up the bed. The smell of food lingered in the room. He looked outside the window _"It's already dark outside….. How long was I asleep?"_ His attention shifted to Flaky who was pouring tea into a cup. She gently placed the teapot down making a soft 'thud' on the table.

"I apologize for disturbing your sleep but you've been asleep for eight hours straight. The king and queen, as well your brothers already finished eating dinner a while ago." She placed the spoon and fork to its places beside the plate "Food is ready, please take your seat and eat. You must be hungry since you haven't eaten anything since you came here".

"Well, I'm not really hu-" Flippy's stomach growled "On second thought, I'm really starving. Thank you for the food" Flaky giggled while Flippy sat down to eat.

After seeing the prince eating, Flaky excused herself and headed for the door. "Wait" said Flippy. Flaky turned around, the prince's eyes widened as he saw the cut on her right cheek. He looked away immediately and stared at the food before him. "I-I was just wondering if you h-had eaten yet… M-maybe we could eat t-together" Flippy cursed his stuttering.

Flaky smiled at him which made Flippy blush "I have already eaten dinner. I'm sorry but I'll have to take my leave. I still have other matters to attend to. I'll be back here later to clean up" she made a curtsy bow before leaving the room.

Flippy sighed in disappointment and continued to eat. He wondered if Flaky was angry at him, well she has the right to, he thought. He did hurt her pretty badly, judging from the amount of blood that was coming out of her cheek. The image of her standing in front of him with teary eyes and blood dripping down her face made him loose appetite. But he still continued to eat because if he didn't, Flaky would surely scold him. The thought of it made Flippy chuckle. Flaky was always taking care of him. She was always there beside him no matter where he goes. She was always there to give him a warm welcome whenever he came back from his trips. And no matter how many times he flipped and hurt her, she still smiles at him. Smiling like nothing had happened. He stood up after finishing his meal; he then sat at the chair near the window. He gazed at the velvet sky. He remembered the first time he met her. He was ten years old and he was playing with his brothers at the castle's garden. A servant approached him and said that the queen wanted to see him. His mother had now returned from her trip from the Eastern Kingdom and he was excited to see her. He made his way to the throne room and when he opened the door he saw a red headed girl with a lot of flakes in her hair, she was wearing a pink dress and she was holding a doll that looks like a porcupine. She looked at him and then she immediately looked away. He went near her but she had hidden herself at the back of his mother. He kept looking at her but she always looks away.

"Flaky my dear, it's alright. There's no need to be shy" his mother said.

The red headed girl slowly moved away from the queen. She wasn't still looking at him; her eyes were shifted on the floor while clutching her doll tightly. He turned to his mother, the queen smiled at him

"Flippy, this is your own person personal maid. From now on she will be in charge of taking care of you. Her name, by the way is Flaky".

The red headed girl nervously bowed down to the prince, Flippy went near her and offered her a hand shake.

"Hello there. My name is Flippy. It's a pleasure to meet you" Flaky hesitated at first but then she slowly and carefully reached out her hand and shake the hands of the prince.

From then on Flaky has been there wherever Flippy goes. Even when Flippy is being educated, she was there as well learning beside him. And when he went into training, she was also there learning how to use a sword. But since she is a maid, like the others she has duties and responsibilities in maintaining the castle in order and it was really hard for a little girl to do. At first she keep messing things up, always breaking things and it seemed that she can't do anything right. Sometimes he pities her for being a maid at an early age. It was unreasonable for his mother to make her work like that, he thought. Before, she can't even say a sentence without stuttering and it annoyed him a bit. But as time passed by, she became used to her job. She now can work without breaking or even messing up things. She now can say anything without stuttering. And most importantly, she is used to Flippy flipping out. To be honest, he made her life a little bit difficult than the others. Since she was his personal maid, part of her job was to keep the monster inside from getting out and if 'he' did get out, it was also her job to stop him. It always led to one thing, she would always get hurt. She almost got killed when he flipped out for the first time in front of her. Everything was painted in blood, the walls, the windows, and even her. Fliqpy got loose and started killing Cuddles and Handy and even Toothy and Lumpy who was also there in the room. Their bodies were there on the floor. Fliqpy was there standing and laughing at the dead bodies. Flaky was hiding under the table, crying and shaking in fear. He grabbed one of her legs and dragged her out of the table. Flaky was screaming on top of her voice while he just kept on laughing like a maniac. He pinned her down and started cutting her delicate flesh. She was crying in pain and in fear and when he was done with her, he stabs her in the stomach.

The only thing that stopped him was Flaky crying while saying _"Please….. Stop… please …. Stop"_ over and over again.

At that time big red pleading eyes stared at him, tears rolled down her cheeks and her pink lips mouthing the same words over and over again like some broken toy. As soon as Flippy took over, he immediately got off of her. He stared in horror at the young girl crying and bleeding. He lifted her up and took her to the doctor. Luckily she didn't die but she looked like a mess. Bandages covered most of her body, and her eyes were blank and lifeless. When he saw her at that state, he got down from his knees and apologizes. He kept on saying sorry over and over again but he received no response. He cried and cried but he continued to apologize. There's nothing he can do but apologize. People may think Flaky received the kind of immortality that the Royal family have but no, she was not immortal. If she died on that day it would be permanent. She will not rise up again. If she was one of them then her wounds would quickly heal like Flippy's brothers that he had also killed on that day. But alas, she was suffering from the pain in her body and the pain from what she had just experienced. Flippy thought the she could never forgive him. Who would? After that incident people have been wary of him. He is been branded as a monster, a devil and as the Mad Prince. In that moment, while he was apologizing to Flaky, he had already thought of killing himself, he should not be alive; more people will die and more people would get hurt if he will keep on living. But then he felt soft gentle hands against his cheeks. He was afraid to look up. He didn't want to see her face, he was afraid that he would see her lifeless eyes staring at him, blaming him for what had happened to her. But he had to face it, it was his fault and he is going to face whatever consequences are. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head. His eyes widened when he saw her face. She was smiling at him

_"I forgive you"_ she said.

Tear rolled down his eyes. He couldn't believe it, how could anyone forgive him. He was a monster, he was insane and yet this girl before him was smiling at him. As if she had forgotten that he almost killed her. Flippy smiled as he remembered that moment. It was on that day that he felt human. Flaky made him feel human and she treated him as one and not as a monster. Only his parents, his brothers, the chosen immortal servants and of course his beloved Flaky are the only ones who still treats him like a human. He knows that there are still a lot of people inside and outside the kingdom who despise him. But none of that matters to him, as long as they don't harm his loved ones.

Flaky passes through the empty hallways of the castle. She stopped and the prince's doorway. She knocked weakly at the door and when there was no response, she turned the knob and opened the door. It seemed like Flippy had fallen asleep in his chair. She tiptoed towards him, making sure that she would not wake the prince up. She sighed and tried to carry the prince. He was really heavy. Well, she is small so carrying a large body is a bit difficult for her. But still, she tried her best to transfer Flippy to the bed. After a while she finally laid the prince in the bed. She stared at him; he was still in his royal clothes. She took a deep breath and started unbuttoning his shirt. After removing his shirt, she hesitated for a bit. Still deciding whether to take off his pants or not. She sighed again. She took off his pants without looking. Her face is as red as a tomato. She went to the prince's closet and took his sleeping garments. She carefully put his clothes on; it would be awkward if he wakes up and see her there in his bedroom while he is half naked, she thought. When the prince was already fully clothed, she tucked him in bed, grabbed the dirty dishes and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen first put the dirty dishes on the sink then went on to her bedroom. She opened the door and saw Petunia and giggles getting ready for bed. She smiled at the two girls.

"Heya Flaky" said Giggles.

She went in the room and closed the door. That room that they were staying at was hers. Lumpy accidentally blew up some parts of the castle and unfortunately Petunia's and Giggles' bedrooms was blown up too so that's the main reason why they are in Flaky's room.

"Hi Flaky, so where have you been?" asked Petunia. Flaky took of her uniform and searched for her pajamas in her closet.

"Well I was in Flippy's room. I was kind of busy carrying him to his bed." She slips on her pajamas.

"Carry? Why?" asked Giggles

She turned around and went to her bed "He fell asleep in a chair. So I carried him and changed his clothes"

Giggles and Petunia giggled. Flaky blushed at what she had did earlier.

Petunia got up and switched off the lights then went back to the bed "Sorry Flaky for intruding. Handy said that it will take at least a week to finish rebuilding the room"

"I don't really mind." Flaky smiled

The three girls said their good nights and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

* * *

**Flaky:** I d-did w-what? *face turned red*

**ArielleChan:** Ohoho… XD

**Flippy:** … *face also red*

**ArielleChan:** Ahahaha… you guys are so cute *le cat face* :3 So chapter two is dooooonneeeee XD

**Cuddles: **You are so mean ArielleChan…..

**Handy:** *nods in agreement* I kinda agree with Cuddles on this one…

**ArielleChan:** No I'm not… I think…. Ahahha :3


	3. Stubborn Little Brother

Flippy slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room. He got up and yawned. It was already morning, the sun was shining and birds were chirping happily outside his window. He noticed that he was in bed; he thought that he had fallen asleep in the chair. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his sleeping attire.

"_Hn? I don't remember changing my clothes….." _Just then he heard someone knock on his door. The door opened and Flaky entered the room.

"Good morning, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Please come down to the dining room after you take a bath" she said. "By the way, I have already prepared your bath" she made a curtsy bow before walking towards the door.

She was about to leave when Flippy grabbed her hand. She looked at him in question. Flippy's face suddenly turned red "Err…. I….I-I was w-wondering if you were the one who transferred me to the bed and c-change m-my clothes" he said softly, almost like a whisper.

Flaky blushed as she remember the incident. She looked away from embarrassment "Y-yes….. umm…. I have to go now I still need to prepare b-breakfast" she dashed out of the room, leaving a red faced Flippy in the room.

Flippy was frozen for a minute before he went to the bathroom and washed himself. He felt so embarrassed that Flaky had to carry him and change his clothes. He turned red again. This was not actually the first time it had happened but somehow this time was different. He can't explain it, it just somehow feels different.

After he was done putting on clean clothes, he went out of his room and went to the dining room. His father was seated at the far middle end of the table while his mother is seated on his right. He smiled at them and took his sit on the left side of the table.

"Good morning father, mother" he greeted them. He then looked at them with worried eyes "I'm really sorry about yesterday"

"It's alright my son. We actually don't mind that, though I kind of wish 'he' hadn't called me and old fart. It was rather rude of him to call his father that" his mother chuckled at his father's statement. Flippy began to sulk in the corner. He almost face palmed himself. He was sure to scold Fliqpy after this.

"Good Morning XD" Cuddles had entered the room. He happily skipped his way to his seat beside their mother. Handy came in the room as well and took his seat beside Flippy. Flippy turned to his brothers and apologized for what had happened yesterday.

"It's alright big brother XD …. And besides it was Lumpy's fault for blowing up the castle :3" said Cuddles

"We know that you don't really mean to kill us. So lighten up brother" Handy said while he smiled.

Flippy is really thankful for having such a caring and understanding family. He's really glad that they had not abandoned him.

After a few minutes the maids brought in their breakfast. The family said their prayers and began to eat. Meanwhile Petunia, Giggles and Flaky served tea to the royal family.

"By the way, Cuddles your birthday is coming up this week, am I right?" said the queen. Cuddles paused for a while, then his face suddenly brightens "Oh yeah! I guess I have forgotten about it….. ahahhaha…. Oops :3"

Handy laughed "I can't believe you would forget your own birthday"

"It's in two days, right?" asked Flippy

Cuddles nodded, he glanced up to Giggles and smiled "I want a cake made by Giggles! X3"

"I hope you don't mind making a cake for the prince" said the queen.

Giggles giggled "I don't really mind….. I'll be happy to make the cake"

"Yay XD then it's settled :3….. I want a very big chocolate cake with a lot of strawberries and icing…. And Chocolates X3"

The king sighed "Cuddles don't make it complicated for her."

"It's alright your highness, Flaky and Petunia will be helping me" said Giggles

The king sighed again "I wonder if we're spoiling you too much… Well, all I asked of you is to act properly during the party. Act like a prince, not like a kid. You're turning eighteen so act like one"

Cuddles pouted "okay" he said.

"Before I forget, the prince from the Western Kingdom will be arriving today. Giggles would you mind prepare for his arrival" Said the queen.

"Yes of course, my queen. Please excuse me, I shall wait for his arrival" said Giggles happily. She made a curtsy bow and left the room. Cuddles pouted even more. He immediately finished his meal and stood up.

"I'll be in the study if you need me" he said and made his way out of the room.

Flippy sighed and ate his meal in silence. After having breakfast, Flippy went to the library. He searched for his favorite book and went outside to the castle's garden. The garden was big, the trees were tall and big (it gave a lot of shade) and there were different kinds of flowers in different colors. In the middle of the garden, there was a medium sized white rounded table with four chairs. Flippy sat in one of the chairs and began to read his book. He spent the morning, reading and relaxing in the garden. He had spotted Handy with some men carrying wood, cement and some tools for construction. He must be giving out instructions on how to build some parts of the castle since it was blown up by Lumpy. Despite handy having no arms at all, he was very skillful in carpentry. Every time someone destroys something, he was able to fix it. He is also good with hand to hand combat, he sometimes losses to his younger brother. Right now, Handy is a very nice and a happy person but he isn't always that way before when they were kids. He usually lock himself up in his room, he rarely comes out and he doesn't talk to him and Cuddles that much. He always wanted to be alone in his room. But everything changed when Petunia came along. At first they were always fighting, he would see him yelling at Petunia, pushing her outside his room and shutting the door on her face. Petunia would always sit in front of his door until he comes out and yells at her again. But after a year, handy seemed to have changed, he was more outgoing and happy and he always helps other people. He was no longer locking himself in his room. _"I guess Petunia had a large influence on him"_ Flippy thought. He heard the bushes rustling behind him; he turned around and saw Petunia coming out of it. She looked at him "Good day your highness. I'm sorry if I had disturbed you." She said.

"What were you doing back there" he asked

She held out a paper "I came to find this for Han- I mean Prince Handy. It was blown away by the wind. It is the sketch for the construction of the rooms"

"There you are Petunia" he turned and saw Handy walking in their direction "Have you found the paper?" Petunia nodded and gave the paper to Handy. "Thank you….. Oh hello there Flippy…. Nice weather we're having" Flippy just smiled at his brother.

"I hope the noise from the construction isn't bothering you.." he added

"Not at all. I don't really mind it."

"What a relief…. Cuddles was very much annoyed at the noise, he yelled at me to order the men to keep the noise down….. I think he's having another tantrum.." Handy scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Something is bothering him…. I'll talk to him later when he has already calmed down."

"The construction will be take at least a week to finish. Luckily, Lumpy didn't make any serious damage. Until then Cuddles will just have to bear with it… Well, I have to go now brother; I have to help them with the work… Let's go Petunia" he said as he waved goodbye to his brother. Petunia bowed down before leaving with Handy.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Cuddles today."_

"_**Why don't we open his head to find out?**__"_

"_I like it better when you're asleep"_

"_**Well too bad shithead, I'm wide awake**__"_

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_**Why would I?**__"_

"_You made too much trouble for me yesterday. Thanks to you the people who hates me, hates me even more"_

"_**Do I look like I care? Tch….. I could kill those bastards any time**__"_

"_You are not doing anything to them"_

"_**Oh? How sure are you?**__" *evil smirk*_

"Flippy?" the prince suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Flaky standing in front of him with a tray of tea and what appear to be sweets. She puts the tray down and served it to the prince.

"The prince from the Western Kingdom had arrived. He brought different kinds of sweets" she said

"I see he had already arrived. Where is he now?"

"He's in one of the study room on the second floor with Giggles."

"I'll be sure to see him after I have this tea" Flippy took a sip and ate one of the chocolates served. Then suddenly he heard a soft purr. He glanced at Flaky, a stray black cat was rubbing itself against her left leg. She smiles and knelt on the ground to pet the cat. The cat jumped on her lap and continued to make a purring sound. Flaky pulled a string out of her pocket and played with the cat. Flippy didn't notice that he was actually smiling and staring at her. She looks really cute playing with the cat. But the smile on his face vanishes when he saw the cut on her right cheek. It seemed like it didn't heal that much. He looked away.

"Flaky…." He called out

She looked up to him "Yes?... What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't"

He slowly turns to her "I'm sorry" he placed his left hand on her right cheek "Does it still hurt?"

She placed her right hand on top of his "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine… I know you didn't mean to hurt me" she smiled

Just then Cuddles came into the scene. He seemed to be in a very bad mood which was unusual. He is usually happy all the time. Flippy immediately removed his hand from Flaky's cheek and blushed. He was not expecting Cuddles to show up. Cuddles drank all of his tea and ate all the sweets on the plate and then sat on the chair.

"Is something wrong Cuddles?" he asked

Cuddles pouted "No" he said flatly

Flaky wanted to give them privacy so she stood up, carried the cat and took the tray with the empty cup and plate and left the two princes alone in the garden. Flippy sighed as he looked at his stubborn little brother.

"Cuuuuudddlleeeessss!"

A boy in royal clothes runs toward their direction. He had a light green hair with yellow green highlights. He was holding a lot of candies and chocolates in his arms. Behind him was Giggles.

"Prince Nutty, it's good to see you. How are you?" Flippy asked

"I'm alright, thanks for asking….. I've brought lotsa candies and chocolates… Please have some XD" he offered Flippy the sweets in his arms.

"Maybe later. I just had one of those a while ago but thank you for the offer"

Nuty smiled, he turned to Cuddles "Hey Cuddles, wanna play? I learned a new game XD"

"Why don't you play with Giggles, I'm sure she would like to play with you"

"But I dun wanna…." Said Nutty

Flippy sighed again. His brother is being stubborn again. He is being rude to guest. Nutty kept staring at him with big large eyes. Flippy patted Nutty on the head "You must be tired from the trip. I think you better rest first and later you can play with Cuddles".

Nutty nodded "Mkay"

"Giggles please show him his room" he said

Giggles then guided Nutty to his room. Flippy turned to his little brother. He went near him and gave him a little smack in the head.

"Ouch….. What was that for?"

Flippy sat down "For being rude to the guest. Why are you so mean to Nutty, usually you're excited when he visits"

"I don't know!" he got up and ran away from his brother

Flippy was about to run after him but decided to go to the library instead. He will wait until he cools his head before talking to him again. He sighed again and went on his way. He passed by the room of Nutty and saw Giggles coming out of it. She bowed down and greeted the prince. He was about to enter Nutty's room to apologize for Cuddles' behavior when Giggles stopped him. She said that the Prince was asleep. He didn't want to disturb him so he on his way to the library.

* * *

BAM! Flippy had just fallen out from the chair. What was he doing again? He asked himself. Then he remembered that he is in the library reading a book then he fell asleep. He got up and looked outside the window. It was already pass noon. _"I guess I've missed out lunch again" _Just as when he was about to leave, he saw Cuddle's outside the window. He was just sitting there doing nothing. _"He's probably sulking about something"_. The door of the library opened "There you are Flippy. I've been looking for you" Flaky said as she entered the room.

"I fell asleep. Sorry about that"

She sighed "Well come along now. It is not healthy to skip a meal you know"

He chuckled and followed Flaky to the dining room. There Nutty was at the table eating, his eyes were half closed. He probably had just woken up from his nap. He looked up to Flippy and waved at him lazily. Flippy waved as well and sat across him. Soon after, his food was served.

"Did I do somethin wrong?" Nutty asked

Flippy stopped eating "What's with the sudden question?"

"I dun know. I think I made Cuddles angry with me. He's been avoidin me…..Am I too annoyin?"

Flippy scratched his head. He really doesn't know how to answer. "N-no, not really. Cuddles is not feeling well today. Maybe tomorrow he'll return to normal. Don't worry about it Nutty"

Nutty sighed in relief and continued eating. Flippy smiled and he also resumed eating. Nutty seemed to have lighten up after what Flippy had said. He was chatting with him happily about the candies and chocolates he had eaten. Just as then Handy came in, he was covered in sweat.

"Oh, Hello there Nutty. I see you have already arrived"

"Yep, just this morning" Nutty happily said

Petunia brought Handy's lunch and he began to eat. Then she excused herself for a while and left the room. Nutty already had finished eating and left the room probably searching for something sweet again to eat. Handy went back to work. Flippy tried talking to Cuddles again but he keeps running away.

"_**If you cut off his legs then he wouldn't be able to run**__"_

"_You do know that I would never do that to my brother"_

"_**I was just suggesting it.**__"_

"_Well I don't need your suggestions so just shut up"_

"_**Feisty aren't we...**__"_

"_You're always suggesting inappropriate things"_

"_**If you won't do that then how the hell are you going to talk to that annoying little bastard? He's a pain in the ass"**_

"_I'll just talk to him tonight after dinner or better yet tomorrow"_

"_**Tch…Suit yourself**__"_

Flippy sighed and started walking again. He saw Lumpy at the corner; he turned around quickly to the opposite direction. He might do something again and let Fliqpy out, so to play it safe he better not come near him. He then went to the library again.

* * *

**Nutty: **CUDDLES Y U NO PLAY WITH ME *eats lollipop and pouts*

**ArielleChan: **ahahahah :3

**Cuddles: **I wasn't in the mood…..

**Fliqpy: **Nobody died, how boring….

**ArielleChan: **I wasn't in the mood to write a death scene….. ahahha…..

**Fliqpy: **Tch.

**ArielleChan:** ohohoho… *le cat face with mustache* :33


	4. Decisions

It was already night time in the Happy Tree Kingdom. In the castle, Flippy was walking through the corridors, trying to find his little brother. Unfortunately, he didn't see him during dinner. Cuddles seemed to have skipped it so right now Flippy has been going into rooms trying to find him. He spent an hour walking around the castle. Just as when he was going to give up, he saw him standing beside the entrance of the throne room. He was just leaning on the wall. Flippy went near him, he didn't acknowledge his presence. He ignored him and walked away. Flippy was puzzled _"What is wrong with him? This is the first time I've seen him like this"_.

"Why can't I?" Nutty's voice echoed. Flippy went inside the throne room to see what was going on. The queen was seated in the middle of the room but his father wasn't there. Nutty was standing beside Giggles; he was clinging onto her left arm.

"Why can't I?" he repeated his question. The queen glanced up to Flippy then back to Nutty and sighed "Giggles cannot go. She has a lot of work to do"

Nutty pouted "B-but Cuddles can come too if he wants"

"What is going on?" Flippy asked. Nutty turned to him, his face was still pouting "I wanna take Giggles with me back home after Cuddles' birthday….. B-b-but I can't cuz she has lotsa of work to do"

Giggles patted his head "I'm sorry, but I have to stay… I will just have to visit the Western Kingdom some other time"

"Pwomise?"

She giggled "Yes, I promise" Nutty smiled and finally let go of Giggles arm. He brought out a lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. Flippy then excused himself and went out of the room. He went to find once again his little brother. Since he can't find him inside the castle, he searched the roofs to see if he was there. Usually whenever he is upset or angry, he goes up the roof to cool down. Flippy went into his room, he wasn't there but the window was open. He climbed out the window and saw Cuddles was they lying on the roof. Flippy climbed up and seated on Cuddles' right side.

"You're jealous, aren't you….." said Flippy

Cuddles didn't say a word. Flippy sighed "Stop being stubborn and talk to me. You'll feel much better if you just talk it out"

Cuddles got up; he wrapped his arms around his knees "I hate it when he comes to visit"

"Why? I thought Nutty was one of you close friends. You were always happy to see him every time he comes here. In fact you always anticipated his visits" his big brother asked

Cuddles looked down and saw Nutty and Giggles searching for something. They were probably searching for him. Giggles then patted his head then Nutty wrapped his arms around her left arm and they went somewhere else. They didn't see that he was just right above them. Cuddles clenched his fists tightly.

"Every time he visits, Giggles always turn her attention to him. She spends more time with him than me"

Flippy stared at his brother "Well, he is a guest. It is only natural that she tends to his needs"

"But there are other maids that can do that. It is not her job to take care of him. Her job is to take care of me and only me. She is my maid, so why is she with him all the time when she should be with me…" He said bitterly.

"Aren't you a bit selfish?"

"No I'm not" he turned his back on Flippy "Leave me alone…. You don't understand anything"

"I will if you just explain it to me clearly."

Cuddles didn't utter a word; instead he just looked up the sky and sighed. He then turned to his older brother who was looking at him with concerned eyes. He looked away and held his knees tighter.

"I just hate it when he's near her, it's like he's stealing her away from me… A while ago, he was talking to mother, he wanted to take Giggles to their kingdom" he clenched his fists even tighter "And Giggles was also convincing her to give her permission to go." He paused for a while. Tears were forming in his eyes "What if Giggles was already sick of taking care me….. What if she really hates me… And what if….if…. if she had fallen in love with that sweet crazed idiot"

"Well, your questions won't be answered if you don't as-"

"I'm scared" he interrupted "I'm scared of what her answer maybe. What if it was true….. What if she really hates me…I-I just can't… I'm too scared to know"

"Why?" his big brother asked

"Because…. Because I'm in love with her…" he said

Flippy stared at him; he didn't know how to respond to that. In fact, he was a bit surprised and it caught him a little off guard. Flippy scratched his neck; he was thinking what to say in this situation. But somehow, he understand his feeling.

"I really think you should talk to her. It's the only way to know the answers to your questions" he said

"I already told you tha-"

"If you don't, then you are just running away. You can't run from it forever. For crying out loud, you're not a kid anymore. Father was right; you need to act like your age."

There was no response from his brother; he just sat there staring blankly at the sky.

"You know" he finally said "she was the one who invited Nutty to come here"

"What?"

Cuddles slowly shifted his gaze to the grassy ground "I went to her room; I saw a letter addressed to Nutty….. She….. She was inviting him to come visit"

Flippy stood up and sighed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind gently blowing against his face. He opened them again and looked down at his brother "I think you're over reacting. Giggles doesn't hate you… If she did then she wouldn't be able to smile at you…. If you're not yet convinced then, be a man and talk to her" he started climbing down the roof "And besides, just because she invited him over doesn't mean that she's in love with him… There is more than meets the eye…. And by the way, you owe Nutty an apology for being rude….." he said before completely climbing down the roof. He went out of Cuddles room and went on his way to his own room.

* * *

Morning came and everybody in the castle was busy preparing for the prince's birthday tomorrow. The maids were cleaning the hallways and rooms of the castle, making sure there is not one spot left unclean. Petunia and Handy were busy fixing some of the rooms that Lumpy has blown up before. Cuddles is with Nutty at the garden, having their morning tea. Giggles and Flaky was out shopping for ingredients for the cake. And Flippy was in his father's study room talking to his parents about a serious matter.

"A-are you sure about this father?" Flippy stood in front of his father, his eyes were wide in shock "I mean, Handy can-"

"No" the king said sternly "I have already made my decision and it is final….. You will be the one who's going to inherit my throne"

Flippy couldn't believe it. Is his father insane? He asked himself. What kind of sane person would let a mad man be king? Unfortunately, his father just did. He knows that he is not fit to inherit the throne and he's pretty sure that there will be many who will object to the king's decision. He's been trying all morning to convince his father to choose Handy instead of him but he had already made up his mind.

"What about Fliqpy?" he finally asked

"What about him?"

"He-"he paused for a while "I'm not sure if letting a mad person be king is a good idea….. What if the kingdom will fall because of me?"

His mother stood beside his father "That is why we are going to choose a bride that can help you control him….. A woman who is brave and bright…. She will be able to help you to take command of the kingdom"

He looks down at his feet "But what if I already have someone I love"

"Don't be silly my son….. Don't let your feelings get the better of you…. We don't know for sure is she's even qualified to be your bride…You don't have to worry about a thing….. I will find a perfect bride for you" his mother assured.

Flippy just kept staring at his feet. He can no longer argue with his parents about this matter. He knows that he is a prince and a soon to be king. He must face the consequences of being one. But deep inside him, he doesn't want to. But he can't disobey his parents, he can't say no to the king and queen. He closed his eyes and sighed, he loves them so much that he is willing to sacrifice everything just to please them. He had already disappointed them so many times and this is the only way he may redeemed himself. He slowly lifted his head and looked at his parents before him. He nodded to tell them that he had already agreed with their plans.

"Good" said the king "Then we shall announce it on your brother's birthday tomorrow"

He nodded again "As you wish, father"

He then left the room. A lot of things went into his head, a lot of questions to be answered and a lot of decision to make but, he thought, none of that matter for now. He must clear his head first before thinking about those things. He wanted to enjoy some things while he still can for he knows that being king is no joke and he won't probably be able to do things as he pleases. Maybe for now he could enjoy doing nothing, just relaxing or maybe read a good book. He went to the library and got one book from the top shelf. He then made his way to the garden where his brother was. Nutty and Cuddles was chatting happily in the garden, as usual, Nutty has a lollipop stuck on his mouth. Cuddles spotted his brother and waved for him to join them. Flippy smiled at them and sat beside Cuddles. _"He seemed happy today….. That's good….. I got through to him somehow"._ While Nutty and Cuddles continued their chatting, Flippy opened the book and read in silence. It was quiet and very relaxing in the garden until Lumpy came along running and screaming so loudly. He runs towards them but a girl holding a pickle and has violet hair pinned him down to the ground. "Lammy?" said Cuddles. She pulled out a knife and started stabbing him again and again

"Mr. Pickles stop that! Stop this instance" she said.

She continued to stab him until his insides were out. Cuddles jaw was hanging and he immediately turned to his friend beside him. Nutty was not much surprised at what he saw since he's used to it. Every time he visits, something like this would happen. But Cuddles weren't worried about Nutty seeing that, he was more worried about his safety since his brother is already flipped out. He doesn't need to look at him to know that he is flipped; he grabbed Nutty and dragged him away from his brother. Nutty is not immortal like them so he really have to protect his friend. Cuddles was telling Nutty to run but he isn't able to because he sprained his ankle when Cuddles suddenly pulled him away. He tried to carry his friend to a safer place. Fliqpy stared at Cuddles, he was supposed to go after them but he figured he must kill the girl before.

"**It's nice to see you again bitch….. I must say that you stabbed me pretty badly last time**" Fliqpy took out his bowie knife "**It's payback time**"

Lammy is the head chef of the castle. She cooks really good food and she is known in the kingdom for her cooking skills but she is also known for stabbing people randomly and blaming it on 'Mr. Pickles', a pickle that she always carry around. In other words she is somewhat insane like Flippy but not that much like him. She hallucinates that the pickle was the one attacking people but in reality it was her stabbing someone. She has confronted Fliqpy before and the last time she stabbed him multiple times until he passed out and this had made the Mad Prince furious. He dashed towards her and grabbed her white coat. Lammy was smart enough to cut the cloth and free herself from Fliqpy. She pointed the knife at him "Stop Mr. Pickles! Don't hurt the prince! You're going to get me in trouble again" she runs towards him and swing the knife at the prince. Fliqpy immediately dodged it and swiftly moved his bowie up towards her chest but she blocked it with her knife. Since Lammy spends her time in the kitchen and often stabs people, she is good handling knives. Since her knife was busy blocking Fliqpy's attack, he took this advantage to kick her left leg. She lost he balanced and fell down. He immediately grabbed both of her hands and stabbed both of it in place on top of her head. Fliqpy then started to stab her merciless until she passed out, like the way she did to him before but this time it was gruesome. He opened her stomach and took her intestines out and chokes her with it. She keeps on squirming but her movements had stopped. Fliqpy got off her and searched for a new target, his eyes caught his brother protecting Nutty. He was standing in front of his friend holding a sword.

"**Oh how sweet of you to protect your friend**" he said sarcastically

"Cuddles, are you sure you're going to be alright?" asked Nutty

Cuddles turned to him and smiled "Don't worry Nut….. People like me don't fear death….. We welcome it" He charges at his brother. Fliqpy easily blocked his attack, Cuddles withdraw immediately and then launches at Fliqpy, he keeps on attacking the mad prince again and again and gave him no time to attack.

"**Tch. You're very annoying, you know that.**" He punched him in the face so hard then he stab him in the leg. Cuddles fell down in agony. He pictured that he's going to receive the same treatment as Lammmy but instead of pinning his arms, Fliqpy stepped on his injured leg and broke his bone. He cried in pain.

Fliqpy chuckled in amusement "**You know, I was planning to kill you but then**" he turned his gaze at Nutty "**But first I'm going to make you watch me killing your beloved friend over there**"

"NO! Don't go near him!... RUN NUTTY!"

Fliqpy runs towards Nutty, he held his bowie knife to stab him.

"NOOOO" screamed Cuddles

He was just inches away from killing him when all of the sudden he saw red flash pass by him and before he know it his knife had just pierced something. His eyes widened when he felt soft hands touching his cheek.

"S-stop" just this one word, Flippy immediately took control. He then stared in horror; he had just stabbed Flaky. He was in total panic when all of a sudden he heard Flaky chuckled. He looked down to see if she's hurt; he was expecting to see blood but all he saw was a ripped bag of flour.

"I'm really glad I made it in time" she said

Flippy was dumbfounded as he watched Flaky help Nutty to stand up. He was glad that she was smart enough to use the bag of flour but he feels bad because he almost stabbed her. But he sighed in relief; at least he didn't kill her. He walked towards Nutty and Flaky but all of a sudden he was blindfolded by Cuddles. Cuddles had told him not to remove it just yet because Lammy and Lumpy are still in a bloody mess but they are just fine. Lammy was finally sane again. But they have to be careful not to let Flippy the bloody mess behind him. Giggles rushed by Nutty's side to see if he was okay.

"Dun worry… I'm alright….. I can stand now" said Nutty. Everyone was relief that nothing bad happened to him.

"We better go someplace else. We don't want brother to flip out again." Said Cuddles

Everybody nodded in agreement and went to Cuddles' study room. There Flaky finally took off Flippy's blindfold.

"I'm sorry about what happened Nutty" apologized Flippy

Nutty looked at him and smiled, a strange fellow he is being able to smile at him even though he had killed somebody in front of him and not to mention that he almost killed him as well "Dun worry….. I dun really mind that…. I'm kinda used to it" he chuckled

Flippy then turned to Flaky, he was checking if she was hurt. Flaky smiled at him too and told him that the knife didn't pierce through her skin. He sighed in relief.

"Good thing we bought an extra bag of flour… I knew it will come in handy" said Giggles

Flaky giggled and nodded in agreement "By the way Giggles, we still have some work to do…. Please excuse us… We'll be preparing lunch now" the two girls bowed before the princes and went out of the room.

"_I'm really glad she is okay. Thank God the knife didn't pierced her"_

"_**Tch. Drama queen**__"_

"_You almost killed her…. I would never forgive you if you had killed her"_

"_**Shithead, then it would mean hating yourself**__…. __**We are the same person**__"_

"_I don't care"_

"_**Tch. Whatever**__"_

* * *

**Lumpy: **LAMMY Y U STAB ME?

**Lammy: **MR. PICKLES Y U KILL HIM?

**Cuddles: **NUTTY Y U NO RUN?

**Nutty:** AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT….And besides I was busy eating meh lollipop… hhehe :3

**ArielleChan: **ohohoho…. *le cat face with cool mustache* :33…

**Cuddles: **ARIELLECHAN Y U SO WEIRD?

**ArielleChan: **I dun know… ahahha :3


	5. Jealousy

"CUDDLES HAPPI BURRDEEEYYYYY! XD" Nutty glomps at Cuddles who was peacefully sleeping on the bed.

"Nutty! Get off me! You're heavy…. I-I c-can't BREATH" yelled Cuddles. Nutty chuckled and got off him; he had a big smile on his face as he looked at his friend. Cuddles scratched his head and yawned. This was not what he imagined waking up on this special day by being choked to death by his sweet crazed friend. He looked at him and sighed, he was hopping that Giggles would be the one waking him up with her pretty face. Is that too much to ask, he thought. Just then the door of his room opened, Flippy peeped into the room before going in. He was holding something wrapped in red paper, it was long and probably heavy.

"Nutty, breakfast is almost ready. Let us let Cuddles get ready for his special day" said Flippy

"Mkay :3… See ya later Cuddles" he said and left the room.

"I see that you are already okay, not like the day before. Honestly it was hard dealing with your stubbornness" chuckled Flippy.

Cuddles looked away from embarrassment "I-I'm not stubborn" he then slowly shifted his gaze to the hard floor. "You know brother; I did what you told me… I talked to Giggles"

"And? What did she say?"

He looked up to him and smiled "She said that it was impossible to hate me…. I was relieved to hear that….. She also said that she only thought of Nutty as a younger brother, nothing more and nothing less"

"I see….. So did you tell her about how you feel about her?"

Cuddles face became bright red "N-n-no! Of course not!" he denied. His reactions made his older brother laugh

"Geez, it's not that funny… I….. I still don't want her to find out… I'll tell her some other time y-you know"

Flippy patted his head "Okay then. At least you're not running away from it anymore" he sat on his bed beside his little brother. He placed the wrapped object on Cuddles' hand. His little brother stared at it, wondering what it may be. Flippy told him to unwrap it and see what it was. Cuddles tore the red paper covering the object. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was a sword but not just an ordinary one. The handle was made with pure gold and there was a bright gem (topaz) at the middle end. The blade was sharp, as if it could cut anything. It was made with the finest metal in the land made by the best blacksmith in the kingdom.

"Happy birthday my little brother…. So, how do you find my present?" he asked

Cuddles got up and held the sword. He started swinging it from left to right "It is heavy but I can manage it…. Thanks Flippy for the cool sword!"

"I specifically had it made for you" he said "That sword is sharper and it can pierce human flesh easily…. I want you to stab me with it if I flip out again"

Cuddles stared at his older brother. He nodded his head. He knew that his brother wanted him to protect himself from Fliqpy. Silence governed the room and just then Handy opened the door and went inside the room only to find his two brothers staring at him.

"Good morning, my dear brothers. Lovely day isn't it" he greeted them "By the way, Happy Birthday Cuddles. I've brought my present for you" he held out a box like object and hand it to Cuddles. Their little brother looked at it more closely. It was rectangular in shape and it has amazing designs carved around it. He turned it around and saw that there was a keyhole. On top of the box was a golden handle and around it were different gems, he lifted the handle and saw nothing was placed inside the box. He finally asked Handy what it was. His brother gave him a key.

"This helps you keep important things. You can place less important things on top because you can make it like a decoy. But if you place the key here and open it, there you have another secret hiding place. I made the keyhole a little bit different so others won't find the other opening."

"Woah! Amazing!" said Cuddles

"Seems like you improved a lot with your skill of carpentry" Flippy borrowed the box to inspect it further. "The designs are fascinating; it was not made by a mere amateur but of an expert"

"Haha…. Thank you for the compliment…."

There heard a light tap at the door, it was Flaky telling them that breakfast was ready. The princes nodded and went to the dinning to eat. The king, queen and as well as the prince from the Western Kingdom, were already there eating and chatting. They joined in and talked about the party going to be held later that night. Their parents asked them to be on their best behavior, especially Cuddles. They all laughed at Cuddles' pouting face. After that the queen had told them that some guests will be arriving earlier than expected but they need not to worry because there is really nothing to worry about. Unless Flippy flips, or Lammy randomly stabs people or Lumpy decided to do something idiotic again. She reminded them that they should avoid these instances to prevent a bloody disaster. They all agreed to let it happen. Flippy sighed and decided to go to his room and stay there until the party; he doesn't want to ruin his brother's birthday. Toothy volunteered to look after Lammy in the kitchen to make sure she doesn't go insane again. And Sniffles, the royal family's doctor, was in charge of watching Lumpy, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. But watching over an idiot seemed a lot of work for the doctor, so he tied him to a chair tightly and asked some guards to watch over him. Before he left the room, he first searched Lumpy's body for any weapons and explosives and probably matched too. After he had collected these items, he simply went out of the room and locked the door. He ordered the maids to come in and feed him in case he's hungry but never to untie him or let him get a hold of anything if they don't want to die. The maids nodded in fear and Sniffles smiled at them and went off his way somewhere.

Meanwhile, Flippy was on his way to his room when all of a sudden, he bumped into someone. The boy almost lost his balance and fell down when Flippy caught his coat and prevented him falling flat on his face. Then the other boy stared at him in fear. The two looked like each other; only the other one was wearing a hat, the one who almost fell down.

"Waahh…. Brother, watch out! It's the mad prince" said the other. The boy looked up to him and panicked, he immediately free himself from Flippy.

"Shifty! Lifty! Come back here!" yelled a woman.

"Miiiiimmmeee heeeelllpp uuusss! It's the mad prince!" the twins quickly hidden themselves behind a woman that has a short purple hair and is wearing a white and purple dress. She quickly turned around and gave them a little smack in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" they said

"That was for being rude to Prince Flippy" she said "Apologize right now!"

The twins slowly turned to Flippy "Sorry" they said.

"It's okay… I actually don't mind it" he smiled

Just then he saw Petunia walking in their direction "There you are Princess Mime and Prince Shiftly and Prince Lifty…. I thought I lost you…. Please don't run off again by your own." She said "Please follow me…. I will show the way to the living room where you can rest until the party" she turned to Flippy "Please excuse us" she said before she started walking to the opposite direction. The princess followed her but the twins still was gazing at Flippy. Princess Mime scolded them and told them to follow them and they did. Flippy sighed; he's used being called the Mad Prince. Well he can't blame them for being afraid of him. He just ignored it and went to his room. He spent his morning reading a book and taking a short nap. Flaky came in and served his lunch and then left to take care of something for the party. She is probably helping Giggles with the cake. He ate his lunch and went back to his chair and kept on reading the book. Shortly after, he heard a knock on the door. His brother, Handy, went inside the room.

"Hello there, brother…. Is something wrong" Flippy asked

Handy sat on the edge of his bed and sighed "Nothing really…. Well, I'm a little bored and that's all…. Father told me to postpone the construction today and get ready for tonight's event… But" he sighed again "It's still too early to get dressed and everything."

Flippy gently closed his book and put it back to the shelf "I know what you mean…. I kind of wish to be in the garden right now but something might go wrong and may cause me to flip…. Again….."

The door opened again and Flaky entered. She made a curtsy bow before putting the dirty dishes on the plate.

"Hey Flaky, how many guests have already arrived" asked Handy

Flaky placed her pointing finger below her chin, thinking who were already here for Prince Cuddles' birthday celebration. "Hmm…. Let's see….. Princess Mime from the Northern kingdom has already arrived this morning with her twin brothers. Then there is the Duke from the west, the Duchess with her children and grandchildren from the bordering country and Prince Splendid from the Eastern Kingdom… So there is about" she counted with the tip of her fingers "If we include Prince Nutty then there are already thirteen guests"

"_**So the hero wanna be hero is here too? How annoying….. You know, he makes me want to break his bones**__"_

_Sighs "Leave him alone"_

"_**Tch**__"_

"I see….. Well I'm not in the mood to greet them just yet. Maybe I'll see them a bit later. If anyone asks tell them that I'm busy" Handy said.

Flaky nodded and turned to Flippy "I will come back again later to bring your clothes for the party…. If you need anything I will be at living room serving tea to the guests" then she left the room.

Handy once again sighed and rolled back and forth on Flippy's bed. Flippy let out a small chuckle, Handy then stopped and sat up straight "Oh yeah, Cuddles seemed to be in a good mood today, unlike before. Seem like you got through to him"

"I'm just glad he's in a good mood. It's a bit troublesome whenever he is stubborn like that"

Handy stood up and stretched "ahaha…. You're right about that" he said "Well brother, I'm just going to go to help Petunia stop the troublesome twins from the Northern Kingdom from stealing anything from the castle… I'm pretty sure she needs a hand"

Flippy was again alone in his room, he sighed and lay down on his bed. He still has a few hours before the party starts so he will just take a nap for a while.

* * *

"Flippy… Flippy…" someone was calling for him. He slowly opened his eyes….. "Flippy, please wake up….. It's time to get ready for your brother's birthday party". Flaky stood in front of him. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform; instead she was wearing a white dress with short puff sleeves that showed the collar part of her body and her pale shoulders. Her dress was a bit puffy and the length of it was just a few inches above her knees. There was a big red ribbon tied around her waist and she wore red shoes to match the ribbon and her hair color. Her long red hair covered her back and the tip of her hair was curled beautifully. Flippy looked away and blushed. Flaky told him that she has already prepared his bath and his clothes for tonight. Flaky then went outside his room, she stood outside his door and waited until he had finished dressing himself up. Flippy did what he was asked to do. He took a bath, tried his hair and put on his royal clothes. He combed his hair neatly, fixed his white and golden coat then went out of his room where Flaky was waiting for him. Flaky smiled at him, he again blushed.

"_Dammit, why does she has to look cute today"_

"_**She will look even better if I tore that dress off her**__"_

"_You wouldn't"_

Fliqpy snickered _"__**Oh I would and I will once I get out**__"_

"_I won't let you, you perverted bastard"_

"Flippy are you alright?" she asked

He just smiled at her and told her that they should go now to the party. She nodded and started walking and so does Flippy. He keeps reminding himself not to flip; he was not going to let that pervert near Flaky. As soon as they got there, the room was already filled many people. He then saw his parents and brothers walking towards them with Giggles and Petunia, both wearing such beautiful dresses. Since the whole royal family was there, the sound of the trumpet echoed the room. The people stopped what they were doing and stared at the entrance. The king and queen slowly made their appearances in front of the crowd; the brothers soon followed their parents. The king stepped forward "Greetings my beloved friends… We are here to celebrate my youngest son's 18th birthday… We thank you for coming and we hope you all will enjoy yourselves tonight" the crowd cheered and clapped their hands at the royal family. The queen and king made their way to their table at the top center end of the room and sat on the royal chairs while the brothers had mingled themselves with the crowd. Cuddles was surrounded by a lot of girls, greeting him a happy birthday. Giggles was pushed away from the prince, she sighed and stood by the corner of the room. She doesn't want to be stepped on by those girls. Petunia had joined her in the corner since Handy was too being surrounded by desperate girls and soon after Flaky had joined them as well. Despite Flippy being known as the mad prince, he is actually very attractive. A lot of girls are also after him.

"Can't these girls give them a break? Geez" said Giggles

Petunia and Flaky giggled "It can't be helped….. All of the people who have great power and fame in this room are all surrounded by these kinds of people." Petunia sighed "They are only after the fame, power, and gold and in Prince Cuddles, Handy and Flippy's case, eternal beauty and long lasting life"

She was right; some people were only after those things. They became so desperate that they even wouldn't mind marrying a mad person as long as they get what they want. Fortunately not all the guests in the room were like that. Some of them were just eating, chatting and minding their own business.

"Gigglessss!" Nutty was waving at them while making his way toward them. He was dragging Cuddles away from the girls that had surrounded him "I saved Cuddles from all those annoyin people…. They were so rude that they even stepped on my foot without sayin sorry" Giggles giggled

Cuddles put an arm across Nutty's shoulder "Thanks, you save me back there…. I thought I was going to die" he exaggerated.

"No problem…. They were getting on my nerves anyways" Nutty then spotted chocolate brownies on the table. He immediately runs toward it and started eating. Giggles then stayed by Cuddles' side and made sure that she will not be pushed away again. Flippy and Handy were having a hard time shaking off the company. They stayed in the middle of the room being surrounded by girls who were also flirting with them.

"_**Tch. Let me out! I can't take it anymore! I'll rip off the smile off the faces of these ugly bitches**__"_

"_I can't believe for once I agree with you… but still, you can't kill them"_

"_**Then find a way to get away from them or else I will rip off their fucking heads**__"_

"_Easier said than done"_

Flippy was hoping to get away from these people. He just wanted to spend the entire time with Flaky. He can't believe that he'd prefer them being afraid of him than this. He looked up to his parents and signaled them somehow to help them get out of this. His father sighed and called the attention of the people. The king had ordered them to go back to their seats for it is time to eat. Handy and Flippy finally was free from the crowd. Flippy was searching for Flaky. He was hoping she was with Giggles or Petunia, but she wasn't. He turned around and saw that Flaky was chatting with the Prince of the Eastern Kingdom, Prince Splendid. He quickly walked towards them; he doesn't like him being near her. His pace quickened when he saw him place his hand on her cheeks. Splendid saw Flippy coming their way and immediately withdraw his hand then glared at Flippy.

"Prince Flippy, it is so nice to see you again" said Splendid, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"It's nice to see you too, Splendid" he grabbed Flaky's hand "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go now"

Splendid grabbed her other hand "Aren't you being rude…. I am still talking to her"

The two princes glared at each other while pulling Flaky to their side. Flaky removed her hands from their grasps.

"Prince Flippy, Prince Splendid, I must excuse myself. It is already time to eat and I need to help with the preparations…. I would like to ask the both of you to take your seats" then she took off.

The two princes did as what they are told but they won't stop glaring at each other. Food was now being served to them and Flaky went to the prince's table to serve his meal, she then went back to the kitchen to help Giggles make the finishing touches to the cake. After a few minutes, the eight story chocolate cake was brought out to the room. The quests were amazed by the size and the taste of the cake. Even the royal family was amazed by Giggles' baking skills. Then after they had finished eating, music was heard. The orchestra was playing their instruments and one by one the gentlemen asked the ladies to dance with them. Cuddles wanted to dance with Giggles but she was already dancing with Nutty. He pouted, but then smiled when Nutty passed Giggles over to him. Handy was danced with random girls before he had the chance to dance with Petunia. Flippy wanted to dance with Flaky too so he scanned the room for her. He found her and he frowned. She was already dancing with Splendid. He was filled with rage and jealousy, he wanted to steal her away from him but he just sat there, watching them dance, smile and laugh. His mother asked him to dance as well like his brothers but he refused. He wasn't in the mood for that. It seemed like Flaky was having fun with Splendid, just as it couldn't get worse, the two disappeared from the room. Flippy got off his seat and started searching for them. When he saw that they were not in the room he went out and searched for them elsewhere in the castle. He was now frustrated since he can't find them and he was also beginning to get worried about Flaky…..

"Flaky, I'm worried about you" a voice echoed in the hallway, Flippy slowly walked slowly, he was trying to be quiet as he can….

"You don't have to do this... You don't have to take care of that monster" said Splendid

"But" That was Flaky's voice, so it meant that she is with him. "You don't have to worry about me….. I-" she was cut off and when Flippy heard a gasp from Flaky, he immediately went to where they were. He was shocked on what he saw….. Splendid was hugging Flaky…. And it seemed like she was doesn't want to remove herself form his embrace. Flippy quickly run away from the scene. He couldn't believe it and he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to accept the possibility that Flaky might be in love with him. He run towards his room and slammed his door. He leaned over his door; he was slowly sliding down until he was already sitting on the floor…

"_No…. it can't be….. Please, somebody tell me that it isn't what I thought it was."_

"_Please….."_

"_I don't..."_

He then slowly shifted his gaze to his window; he suddenly remembered what he told his younger brother

"_There is more than meets the eye"_

"_I'm so pathetic….. So this is how Cuddles felt before… I hate this feeling….. But I wish it wasn't what I think it was…. There is more than meets the eyes…."_

"_Flaky….."_

* * *

**ArielleChan**: Lol... now you know how Cuddles felt when he was jealous... ahahhaa :3

**Flippy: **you are so mean...You did this on purpose...*pauses for a while*... so... in the story... is she really in love with him?

**ArielleChan: **It's a s-e-c-r-e-t... ahahhaa :3

**Handy: **Aren't you being mean to Flippy...

**ArielleChan: **ahahaha... nope... I was just trying to make him feel the kind of jealousy that Cuddles felt... ohohoho :3

**Cuddles: **Something is really wrong with you... (-_-')


	6. Love and Doubt

The sun was shining in the Happy Tree Kingdom. Flippy woke up only to find himself lying on the floor beside Flaky. His head was resting on her lap and he was wrapped in a blanket. It was awkward for him that he decided not to move for a while. Flaky finally opened her eyes and yawned, she saw that the prince was already awake.

"Good Morning Flippy" she greeted him

Immediately he got off her lap and looked away.

"I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable sleeping on the floor….. I tired carrying you to the bed but I wasn't able to since I was already tired….." she said, and then she got up "Well anyways, I'll prepare your bath now"

"T-there's no need for you to do that" he said "You need to change first….. I can heat up my bath"

Flaky looked at him and nodded; she excused herself and went to her room to change back into her normal clothes. Flippy took off his clothes and went inside his bathroom. There, he submerges himself into the warm water. He tilted his head backwards and tried to clear up his mind. He recalled the incident last night when the blue haired prince wrapped his arms around Flaky. He clenched his fists in anger, he tried not be angry and he keeps telling himself that he is just overacting. But he can't help it. He wanted to rip Splendid's arm off of Flaky. But he controlled himself from doing any harm to Splendid; he did not want to become a monster like Fliqpy. Well technically since he is inside him it only meant that he is also a monster. But he did not want to do something that would make Flaky upset, sad or angry. Thinking about last night made him wonder if Flaky has feelings for Splendid or was she just being too nice to him. Whatever the reason is, Flaky is hiding something from him. He could feel it. He just wished that she would be more open to him. Was he just overacting about the situation, he asked himself. He already admitted to himself long ago that he loves Flaky and he would do anything just to be with her but he suddenly remembered what his mother told him. He doesn't want to be with another girl besides Flaky. He doesn't want to spend his life regretting that he had married somebody that he didn't love but he cannot go against his mother's decision. His mother may look gentle, clam and nice but she is a very strict woman, strong and bright. She can bring anyone down on their knees much like his father. Flippy fears his parents; they never back down and never go back on their words. He remembered one time, when an assassin tempted to kidnap his mother and use her against his father. Before he could ever lay a single finger on her, his heart was taken away from his body. She easily crushed the live beating heart in her hand. Shivers went down his spine as he remembered the scene. Normally when he sees blood, he immediately flips out but after seeing that with his own eyes, Fliqpy didn't want to come out. When he asked him why, all he replied that it was too troublesome to face with her. Of course, he wouldn't admit that he is scared of her. The queen is no ordinary woman, that is why Flippy is afraid to go against her but if he didn't then he would be forced to marry someone else. Flippy finally got out of the tub; he grabbed the towel beside him and started drying himself up. He doesn't want to think about those things, it is better to leave things be for the meantime but he is never going to give up Flaky, even if it would mean going against the king and queen.

* * *

"Cuddles, you and Giggles must visit me too… It's unfair if I'm always the one visiting" said Nutty

Cuddles smiled at his friend "I will….. Someday….. Things here in the kingdom isn't looking good….. I must stay here and help fix this problem….. You do understand right?" he said "But until then don't ever hesitate to come here…." Nutty pouted while Giggles just giggled beside him. When she patted his head, he turned around and gave her a big hug; he wrapped his arms around her waist and he held her tightly. They stayed in that position for minutes until Cuddles forcefully break them apart. Nutty laughed as he said goodbye to his friends. He gave Cuddles a hug before climbing in the carriage but before he went inside, he climbed down and kissed Giggles in the cheeks which made Cuddles red in anger.

"Hey! What are you doing! Don't you dare flirt with her!" he yelled. Nutty quickly went inside the carriage then he looked out of the window and stuck out his tongue out. Cuddles got angrier as he tried to chase the carriage and give Nutty a smack in the head but he wasn't able to catch up. Once again Nutty looked out of the window and waved at his friends goodbye "See ya :3" Cuddles sighed as he waved back.

"Next time, don't let him kiss you….. It's irritating" said Cuddles to Giggles

She stared at him for a minute until she let out a small chuckle "My, my….. Are you jealous perhaps?"

Cuddles blushed "N-no! Don't be absurd… It's inappropriate for a prince to act like that" he said as he tried hiding his red cheeks from. "Now, let's get moving…. I still have a lot of paper work to do and you have to help me"

"As you wish, my prince"

The two made their way to the hallway where they found the blue haired prince looking at the paintings on the wall. He was staring at a painting of a woman with orange hair holding a beautiful rare rose. The woman in the painting was wearing a simple yet elegant red and white gown. Her hair was braided beautifully on one side and she was wearing a golden crown. Splendid was astonished by her beauty; he didn't even notice Cuddles was right next to him. It wasn't long until the prince spoke up.

"Osiria rose" he said

Splendid looked confused "I beg your pardon?"

"What she is holding is an Osiria rose, one of the rarest roses you'll ever find… Deep red petals from the inside while it is white outside….. A truly magnificent flower, you can find those here in the castle's garden, but you have to go deep into the garden to find them"

"I see… I actually have seen them once before….. May I ask who this woman is?"

Cuddles took a step forward and gazes up to the painting "She's our grandmother, the previous queen… This is where Handy got his orange hair color….. She died years ago"

The two prince looked up to the painting again, their attention shifted when they noticed Flippy coming out of a room at their left side. Flippy smiled at Giggles and Cuddles, but frowned when he saw Splendid beside them. He thought that he had already left the kingdom but to his dismay, he was still there. Flippy and Splendid both glared at each other while Cuddles and Giggles were just standing there, observing them.

"I thought you left already" said Flippy

"Are you not happy with me staying here?" replied Splendid "I decided to stay for a few days….. I can't leave this place knowing that a cute innocent girl is in the hands of a mad man"

Cuddles slowly grabbed Giggles by the hand and backed away. He made Giggles stand behind him while he prepared himself from what might happen. Flippy clenched his teeth.

"Her welfare has nothing to do with you" he said coldly

When Splendid was about to charge Flippy, Flaky called out. They all turned their head to the redheaded girl approaching them.

Flaky looked confused why they were staring at her. When she was about to say something, Splendid grabbed her hand. Flippy glared at Splendid even more. Splendid was asking her to show him the rare rose in the garden. But Flaky declined his request; she said that she has a lot of work to do and couldn't accompany him to the garden. Flippy was relieved knowing that the blue haired prince won't have the chance to be alone with her. Flaky called out his attention and told him that the king wanted to see him in the throne room. Before Flippy left he made sure that Splendid did not follow Flaky to the opposite direction before heading towards the throne room. His father was seated at the middle end of the room while his mother was seated beside him. He was actually nervous; he thought that they had already found a wife for him. He was really relieved that his father just had asked him to handle some of the papers for him. He gladly accepted it and went to his study room. He was busy reading and signing papers when all of a sudden, he heard somebody screamed. He immediately went out of his room. Sniffles was there trying to patch Lumpy back together. Lumpy was cut into pieces and there he was just lying on the floor. Flippy froze up. He felt that 'he' was taking over again. Sniffles noticed it and slowly got up his feet and backed away.

"This has been a terrible day for me….. First I had to face Lammy and now this?!" he quickly run away while he still have the chance, he could patch Lumpy later. He was not sticking around knowing that the mad prince is right in front of him. Fliqpy wanted to run after him but it would have to wait. He had to deal with somebody first. He reached for his bowie knife and went his way to find Splendid. He searched the castle, trying to find the blue haired prince. He noticed that he hasn't seen anyone yet. Probably Sniffles already warned them about him. He went into every room and just as when he was about to destroy the place, he saw a blue flash pass by him.

"_**I found you**__"_

He slowly walked towards the room where he had seen him go into. He was about to go in and just kill him already, when he heard a small voice. He recognize this voice, it was Flaky. He held to his knife tightly and went inside. He saw Splendid with Flaky inside. This had made him burst with anger. Splendid tried finding something in the room which he can use as a weapon but luck wasn't on his side today. Flaky stared at Fliqpy in horror; she panicked and didn't know what to do. She can't hold him long enough to let Splendid escape since Fliqpy is much more stringer than her. The mad prince slowly went closer to them, holding his bowie knife in his hand. Flaky was running out of time, she must save Splendid and Flippy somehow. She doesn't want Splendid to die and Flippy to regret what he has done. When she has no more options, she took a deep breath and walk towards the mad prince.

"L-leave h-him a-alone" she stuttered "Y-you can do a-anything to me…..just don't hurt him…..please"

Splendid grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to him but Fliqpy grabbed the other hand from preventing that to happen.

"Are you mad woman? You mustn't sacrifice yourself to that monster"

Flaky didn't turn around; instead she released herself from his grasp. Fliqpy was now able to pull her closer to him. The mad prince picked her up and put her on his shoulder and just when Splendid was going to argue with him, he put his knife on his neck.

"**Are you still going to argue with me?... You heard the lady, I can do anything I want to her just to leave you alone…. It's a shame that I won't be able to chop your head off**"

Splendid didn't say another word, he just watched him take Flaky away. Flaky turned to him and mouthed the words _"I'll be okay…. Don't worry"_. All Splendid can do is to stand there and look away. Flaky didn't say a word when he was carrying her, neither did she move. She was afraid that she might do or say something that would make him want to kill her more. She tried thinking up a plan that would save herself. Fliqpy made his way to his room and tossed Flaky on his bed while he locked the door. As he was getting closer, Flaky just closed her eyes, accepting whatever kind of torture he would do to her. She heard footsteps stop in front of her; she knew he was close. She started shaking in fear but she still kept her eyes closed. She heard him curse and suddenly she felt something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw that Fliqpy was the one on top. His arms were wrapped tightly around her small waist and he buried his head in her neck.

"**Tch….. Why the hell do you keep on letting him touch you**"

Flaky was shocked on what was happening; she did not expect this to happen. When she didn't say a word, his grip tightens, almost making it hard for her to breath.

"**It's annoying to see him with you. I hate that guy and I hate him touching what belongs to me**"

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder "P-please Flip-…. Fliqpy….. I can't breathe" she said

Fliqpy got off and went to the side but he was still holding her. He doesn't plan on letting her go. She watched him fall asleep beside him. She sighed in relief and tried removing his arms from her but failed. She sighed again and just snuggled closer to him. She placed her arms around him too and decided to sleep.

* * *

The sun was now shinning down and it will be soon night time. Flippy had woken up from his sleep. When he tried moving, he felt that he was holding something soft and warm. When he opened his eyes, he shocked to see Flaky beside him. He was holding her and she was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He tried remembering how it happened. First he saw Lumpy chopped into pieces by Lammy; as what he had heard from Sniffles. Then he remembered Fliqpy saying that he would go after Splendid. He immediately searching his body for any sign of blood but was relieved when he found none. He felt Flaky move and look down on her. Her eyes were slowly opening; he loosened his grip around her and let her sit and stretch. He looked at her and blushed at the thought that she was sleeping beside him but he suddenly thought of something. He grabbed her arm and stared at her eyes.

"A-re you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

Flaky smiled as he got off the bed "Don't worry about it….. He didn't do anything"

He sighed in relief to hear that. Flaky offered her hand to the prince which the prince stared at and thinking what is she doing. She kept on smiling to him "I think dinner will be served in a few minutes. Let us please go to the dining room and eat. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast" He took her hand and went outside the room. The moment she opened the door, they saw Splendid standing there. The prince immediately checked for any cuts and bruises on Flaky when he found none he was relieved that she was okay and then he glared at Flippy.

"I'm glad that you're okay" he said "I will go home now…. Mother had asked me to come back to the kingdom"

"I see… Please be careful on your way back" Flaky bowed to him while Splendid kept on glaring at the prince beside her.

"You better not do anything to harm her, you monster" he turned around but before he walked away he said "Someday… Someday I will be able to take Flaky away from you….. A monster like you don't deserve someone like her"

The two of them stared at Splendid walking away and when he was out of sight Flaky turned to him and said that they should probably go to the dining room where his family is waiting for him. While they were walking in the hallways, Flippy thought of what Splendid said.

"_He's right…. I am a monster…."_

"_But I am human too…or am I? I wonder…"_

He looked at Flaky walking in front of him

"_I wonder if a monster like me deserves to love….. Or even to be loved…"_

* * *

**ArielleChan: **Soooooorrrryyyyyy T^T I was a bit late uploading the next chapter…. I was a bit busy since we had an activity in school… T^T *pouts and eats cookies*

**Cuddles: **Nutty….. Y U KISS GIGGLES?

**Nutty: **Dun know… ehehhe… *eat lollipop*

**Giggles:** *giggles* just admit it that you're jealous XD

**Cuddles:** *blushes*

**ArielleChan: **Ohohoho :3… Again I apologize for the late update…. :3 *le cat face*


	7. Choices

"_**Why does she always smile at him but not at me?**_

_** Every time I show up, she either fears me or fights me…..**_

_**It's unfair…**_

_** I know she loves him…. But does she love me too?**_

_**Even just for once… Even just for a little while…. **_

_**Will you smile for me? ... Like the way you smile at him….**_

_**All I ever ask of you….. Is to love me too…. Like…. Like the way you love him…**_

_** Flaky…...**__"_

Flippy slowly opened his eyes; he stared at the clear blue sky above him. He was at the castle's garden again, reading a book but he fell asleep after a few hours. _"What was that?"_ he asked himself. Was he just dreaming? He couldn't understand what had just happened. Was that his own thoughts or was it Fliqpy? He thought that it was impossible for the monster inside him to feel love. He was just jealous of Splendid that's why, he reasoned. Fliqpy is not the kind of person who would share his thoughts and feelings to him. He is just a cold blooded killer. He is not capable of loving, Flippy thought. It was hard for him to even consider the fact that maybe there is still sanity in him. He just shakes his head and decided to just forget about it; he'll just deal with it later. As soon as he stood up, he heard the sounds of the trumpets. He wasn't informed that there will be guests coming. He immediately went to the main entrance to see and was shocked. The royal family from the Southern Kingdom had arrived. He was surprised to see that does people had come because everybody had thought that they despise him and the Kingdom, so why are they here? He waited until they had entered the throne room before following them inside. Because they had attacked Handy and Petunia before, the guards were there, watching their every move. But the royal family seemed to not care. His father then asked them what they want. The king from the Southern Kingdom stepped forward.

"We come to make peace with your kingdom" he said "No more wars and no more conflict between us… So we came here hoping that you would agree to make peace with the Southern Kingdom."

Just then his brothers had arrived and were shocked to see that the southern kingdom was willing to make peace with them. This is very sudden for them but the king and queen was not surprised to hear that. Instead, his father stood up and nodded his head, telling the other king that he had agreed.

"But that is not the only thing that I came here for" their eyes widened. What is he planning to do? "As a symbol of peace between our kingdoms, one of your sons must marry my daughter….. It is to show that the kingdoms had united."

His mother eyed on the princess "But it is tradition in our family to marry a person who will meet our expectations."

"But it is also tradition and as well as a symbol for both kingdoms… If you do not accept then there will be no peace nor unity"

The king raised his eyebrow then he looked at his wife. She was still staring at the princess in front of her. The princess had a short black hair and had grey eyes. She too stared at the queen in front of her. Meanwhile the princes were all shocked on what they heard. They couldn't believe it and wouldn't accept the fact that one of them has to give up the person they love for the sake of the kingdom. They waited impatiently for their parents' reply. The queen sighed…

"Is she willing to marry?... You do have information about my sons…. Knowing that, are you still willingly to marry one of them….. What if I said I chose my eldest son as-"

"With all due respect….. I don't care if I marry a monster….. I am willing to love him and marry him for the sake of both of our kingdoms" the princess interrupted.

The king from the southern kingdom spoke up "My daughter is not like any other princess. She is strong and can handle anything…"

The queen looked un-amused; for her all she sees is a brat in front of her but of course she would tell it in front of them "What is your name young lady?"

"Nahla, my queen" she answered.

The queen looked up at her husband and nodded. The king turned to the royal family "We agreed that one of our sons will marry your daughter"

The three princes looked horrified at their parent's decision. They couldn't interfere because the king had already made his decision. No matter what they do they can never change to king's will and order. The two kings shook each other hands which symbolizes that both party had agreed. Princess Nahla stared at them but after a minute she looked away. The queen and king offered them to stay in the kingdom to rest but they had declined. The still have many things to accomplish so they set off to their journey home. The princes didn't move an inch since then; they were too pre-occupied with their thoughts. They tried to speak up but there was no voice coming out. The queen and king didn't say a word for a while and after a few minutes; their mother spoke up "I will not be the one deciding who will marry Princess Nahla…. I will leave that decision to you". Still, there was no response from her sons.

The king sighed "It's almost time for dinner… I'll be at the study room if you need me…... We'll meet you at the dining room…. Excuse us" then the king turned to the three girls at the door "Flaky, Petunia and Giggles… accompany my sons to the dining room…. Let them eat now, I'm sure these boys need to rest"

The princes turned to them as they watch them bow down to their father. Cuddles almost cried but he fought his tears back. He refused to cry in front of her; the same goes for his brothers. They just followed them quietly and ate in silence. The three girls looked at each other with concerned eyes. But they can't do anything, their job is to take care of the princes, not meddle in the family's affair. The princes soon finished their food and went straight to their room, thinking what to do. It was really hard for them to decide, they can't let go and they are not willing to let go of the one that they love. But that'll be just selfish. These girls are the reasons why they are still alive; they are the reason why they keep on living. But one of them must sacrifice their happiness for the kingdom.

* * *

Cuddles slammed his fists on the table; tears were falling down from his eyes.

"DAMMIT….. AAAAARGH! Why the hell am I crying" he wiped his tears "It's not like the end of the world… Geez! I'm not a cry baby! Man up you big sissy prince!... This is not" he paused for a while "This is not how a prince should act…. Grow up!" he was getting frustrated. He doesn't want to lose Giggles but he doesn't want one of his brothers to suffer just because of his selfish desires. He was not a kid anymore. But it is hard for him….. He doesn't want anyone else but her… She was his light…..

"AARGH… What the hell am I supposed to do?"

When Giggles was introduced to him, he wasn't really that excited to meet her. She was just a plain girl who giggles a lot. At first he was very annoyed because she always kept on following him. It took him a while to get used to her giggling. Before, he wasn't in good terms with his brothers. Handy and Flippy were always avoiding him but there are times that they play together but often times it leads them to fight one another. He was lonely playing all by himself; he actually hated his brothers then. At one time, he even hated their parents. They were so strict and they kept pushing him to his limits, physically and mentally. He undergoes hard training in order to be a prince and a warrior. But when she came along his life suddenly changed. She was very annoying at first but as time passes by, he came to like her bit by bit until he fell in love with her.

He once again slammed his fists on the table "DAMMIT!"

* * *

Handy was staring at the black sky; he was trying to make-up his mind. He wanted to volunteer but there's a big part of him that doesn't want to let go of the person he loves. He keeps telling himself that he must be the one, Flippy had already suffered enough, he knows that he is deeply in love with Flaky and Cuddles is too young to get married. For Pete's sake he's only eighteen years old, he can't let his brother do this. Neither can he let Flippy suffer again; he had already suffered enough with his illness. He knows that every day he keeps on fighting with his other self just to gain control of his sanity. It would be too selfish of him if he just let them suffer like that. He is aware that the three of them were in love with their personal maid and this makes it even harder for them to decide. Sometimes he wonders why his mother let that happen. He knows that she is aware of their feelings for those girls yet she hasn't done anything. If she was planning this right from the beginning then she should have done something about it. Is their mother testing them? Why is she letting her sons to suffer like this? Sometimes he questions the things that she and his father do. In the first place, why would she let young girls take care of them? They were still children back then yet they carry such heavy burden and often times they put their lives on the line.

"I'm so pathetic….. Blaming my mother for this… I'm…. no… we're the ones to blame…. Not her"

He had realized that this wouldn't have happen if they didn't fell in love with them. It was their choice not their mother's. But to be honest, he doesn't regret it.

Petunia is like Giggles and Flaky; she carried a heavy burden. He was not always a friendly person. Before, he doesn't want to talk to anybody. He was depressed because he was born without any arms and the people were treating him like a baby. Even his brothers, they would always let him win out of pity and it makes him furious. He doesn't want to be pitied, he doesn't want to be treated like a useless person but they kept on doing that no matter how many time he had tried to convince them. He felt useless and weak. Because he was being treated specially, he became a spoiled brat. Always having someone to do his work for him, this time he doesn't care whether they helped him because of pity. He doesn't give a damn anymore. He rarely goes out of his room and he barely even talk to his family. He had thought that he would live his entire life like that. Well until he met Petunia. He had actually thought that she would be like all of the others, he thought that she would do all of his work for him but he was wrong, so wrong. People often force themselves to help Handy because they pitied him for having no arms. They tried encouraging him and they also tried cheering him up but Petunia was the opposite. She was a bit cold to him. She didn't treat him like the others; instead she made him do his work. She never forced herself to say kind words to him. This had made the prince furious, he keeps on yelling and yelling at her for her coldness towards him and the way she treated him. But she didn't listen to him, she continued being like that and Handy always kept on kicking her out of his room. He didn't want her to be near him. But every time he kicks her out, she would always patiently stand in front of his door until he opens it. But often time when he opens it, he would just yell at her. When he was already tired of her cold shoulder towards him, he pushed her down hard on the floor and yelled at her again and again and again. Telling her that what she is doing isn't right. He says that it wasn't right to treat a prince and a handicapped person that.

She stared at him and stood up, she went near him and slapped him across his face _"So you're telling me to be nice to you because you have no arms?... Being handicap doesn't mean you're weak….. I know you're not weak so I don't intend to treat you like that… Now stop being a spoiled brat and do things for you! There are a lot of things that you can do with or without arms, all you have to do is to stop pitying yourself and start believing"_

These words had opened his eyes. She was right, he just pitied himself. It was then on that he started to change. He became more sociable and helpful. He is very thankful that she had opened his eyes. If it wasn't for her then he would still be living in the shadows. He actually feels ashamed on what he had done to her in the past but none of that matter. He was now here with her and he hoped that she will be with him forever but that image he made shattered into pieces. It seemed that it is impossible for his dream to come true. He clenched his fists tightly and keeps on thinking what his decision will be.

* * *

Flippy were like his brothers, thinking on what he should do. He was also aware of his brothers' feelings toward the girls. A part of was willing to be married to the princess but a part of him wanted to run away with Flaky. But running away with her seems impossible because he knows that his mother will hunt him down and drag him back. This is very difficult decide, but he must. Since he is the eldest he thought that it is his responsibility not his brothers but he doesn't want to. He just sighed and closed his eyes to rest. He'll have a lot to think of tomorrow and he thought it would be better if he talk about this matter with his brothers.

The three of them cannot let go of their love but they are aware that one of them must sacrifice his happiness for their family and kingdom. What will they choose?

* * *

"_It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped" -Tony Robbins_

* * *

**ArielleChan:** *in one corner sobbing*

**Flippy:** ….. uuhh…..

**Cuddles: **(-_-) ….. Something tells me that we should leave her alone…

**Handy: **I-I think so too…

**Flaky: **umm…. ArielleChan… W-w-what's w-wrong?

**ArielleChan: ***hugs Flaky tightly* waaaaaahhhh T^T ….. School starts tomorrow and I dun wanna go T^T *sees Flippy beside Flaky* *takes his hand* Flippy, please burn the school down for me…..

**Flippy:** Errnn….

**Handy: **That's a little over board…..

**ArielleChan:** …. Not really….. That reminds me… Didn't Petunia Bitch slapped you for being such a spoiled brat… ohohoho *le cat face*

**Petunia:** I'm sorry about that…. This insane girl made me do it…. (-_-')

**Handy:** Don't worry about it….. I was expecting something like this to happen….

**ArielleChan: **ohohhoho~~~~~ :3 *le cat face*


	8. It will be me

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok… Tik…. The sound of the clock echoes inside the room. Books were neatly placed in the shelf in the left corner. Light passes through the big glass window. At the center of the room, the three princes quietly stared at the floor thinking about what they should do. They haven't spoken to each other for three days and they have decided that it is now the right time to discuss the matter in hand. But upon entering the room, none of them made a single noise; they just sat there quietly while staring blankly at the floor. It seems like none of them dared to speak in this situation. The brothers have stayed like that for about an hour until finally; they heard a soft chuckle from Handy. The two looked at him with curiosity.

"Isn't it funny….. Who would have thought that the three of us would be in a situation like this" he said.

His brothers stayed quiet for a while.

"It's a bit ironic how the three of us has fallen in love with our own maids…" said Flippy

Once again, silence fell upon the room. Who will sacrifice their love for the sake of their beloved kingdom is all that is in their mind and it seems they can't make a decision. Time passes by and they still haven't spoken a word since then. They wanted to volunteer but there's a big part of them that says don't. Loving someone is hard but letting go of the one you love is even harder. They have already thought of disobeying their parents but they don't have the heart to see them disappointed at their sons. If they will do that, they will bring shame to the kingdom and they do not want that to happen.

"I think I must be the one who will take that responsibility" said Handy. His brothers stared at him with shock. They didn't expect that he would say that since they knew that Petunia is his world "I will be the one who will marry Princess Nahla-"

"You can't do that" said Flippy. Handy looked at him in question.

"Why? It's only reasonable that I-"

"Because Petunia already loves you!" said Flippy. Handy looked away and again stared at the floor.

"But still I-"

Flippy immediately stood up "No!" he said firmly "I will be the one who will take that responsibility. I'm the eldest son so it means I must be the one who will do it"

"Big brother….. but-" said Cuddles

Flippy sighed "You don't understand…. Giggles and Petunia already had said that they love you, Cuddles, Handy…. They are already devoted to you… I can't destroy the love that binds you together"

Handy tried to reason out "But what about Flaky… You love her too and I'm sure tha-"

"I haven't told her how I feel" he replied "I don't need to…. A monster like me doesn't deserve her….. I'm sure that she will be happier with Splendid since he too cherishes her"

It was hard to hear those words coming out of the older brother. It breaks their heart to see their beloved brother suffer even more. They both knew that he is the one who suffered the most. It was already enough that he was born with that kind of illness but he keeps on suffering and suffering that it was already hard to maintain his sanity but he keeps on fighting and fighting it back. Flaky is the only one that keeps him sane. He loves her so much that it would break his heart to see her happy with another man. But he cannot do anything now. He had already made his decision and no matter how many times his brothers disapproves of his decision, he will not change his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Handy.

Flippy and Cuddles was startled "What do you mean Handy….. I already told you that I will-"

"Do you think that if you will be married to Princess Nahla, me and Cuddles will live happily ever after with Giggles and Petunia?... Don't tell me that you're that naïve brother!"

Handy stared intently at Flippy "We are royalty… Do you even think that the king and queen would allow their sons to be with a maid? Of course not!" he looked away and stared down at the floor

"I already know that" said Flippy softly "I know what we have is a forbidden love and our parents will not allow it…It was already like this since the beginning... But then….. you still have a chance to convince them… Mother and father are kind people too… I'm sure they will understand it"

"For….. Forbidden love…. I wonder who made that crap" said Cuddles

Flippy sighed as Handy calmed down a bit. "I already made a decision….. So please…. Just let me do this… this is the only thing I can do to everybody in the kingdom"

His brothers couldn't do anything but to agree with Flippy's decision. It was hard for Flippy to let go of Flaky but he cannot do anything. As he said he doesn't deserve her. He would just have to entrust her to Splendid even though the thought of them together makes him furious. He wants to tell her how he feels about her before he gets married but he decided not to. He walks toward the throne room where his beloved parents were. He took a deep breath before entering the room. His parents looks at him as he walked slowly toward them.

"I assume that you and your brothers already made a decision on who the Princess of the south will marry?" said his Father

"Yes"

His mother stared at him "So, it will be you then… Very well then…. I shall inform them….. You may now take you're leave" said the queen. Flippy bowed down to his parents and left the room.

"My, my… I was hoping that Handy will be the one…. But then again, it really doesn't matter who…. I just hope that girl will be able to control the evil side of our son" said the king

The queen chuckled "Well, she did say that she could handle him….. She is a very naïve girl…. To be honest, I don't like her at all"

"Oh? Why is that my dear?" asked the king

"Let's just say she can't even be compared to the girl that I've chosen for Flippy. Nahla doesn't seem to possess the qualities that she have…"

The king nodded "The southern kingdom is really troublesome"

* * *

Flippy went to the garden to cool himself down. He just wanted some fresh air to clear things in his mind. He then saw Flaky playing with the black cat. He hid behind the wall. For some reasons he doesn't want to be seen by her. It hurts to see her because now he knows that he can never have her. He just hopes that his brothers will be able to live with the person that they love. He wishes them to have a good life

"_Damn….. I feel like it's the end of the world….. I know deep inside I don't want to get married to a girl I don't love and barely even met"_

"_**No shit fucker….**__"_

"_Shut up…. Why do you always show up at inappropriate times…. Your timing is always terrible"_

"_**I don't excel by giving shit about that**__"_

"_Go away"_

"_**You really are a fucktard**__"_

"_Just leave me alone"_

"_**Fine you retard… You know…. You made a wrong decision dipshit**__"_

"_I know but I-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the?" wondered Flippy.

Toothy was now running in his direction but then stops and stared at him "I'm really screwed this time". Flippy was about to ask what he meant when all of a sudden Lammy appears behind him. She pushes him down and climbed on top of him while holding out his knife.

"Stop! Mr. Pickles Stop!"

Flippy was just there staring them, for some reasons he couldn't move an inch. Meanwhile Toothy closed his eyes and waited for the kitchen knife to penetrate his body. He wondered why it he wasn't being stabbed yet (not that he's complaining). He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Lammy trying to control herself from stabbing him. She was trying really hard not to push the knife into his body.

"P-please….. Mr. P-p-pickles…. S-s-stop"

Seeing that Lammy was having a hard time controlling himself, Toothy suddenly felt bad for her. She isn't really a bad person, she's just insane sometimes and almost everybody knows that she doesn't mean to harm anyone. Toothy sighed "J-just s-s-tab me" Lammy's eyes widened

"What?" she said even Flippy couldn't believe what he just heard

"J-just stab me okay….. It's not like I'm going to die or anything…."

Lammy still wasn't going to let the weapon pierce him but Toothy keeps on insisting that she should just stab him to her content. He wasn't really that worried that Flippy might kill him too…. Well, he might overkill him but it really doesn't matter… He won't die anyways.

"GEEZ! FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESECAKE WILL YOU STOP MR. PICKLES!"

Inch by inch the tip of the knife was getting closer and closer but Lammy keeps preventing it from coming near him. She was already at her limit and finally she pierced his skin. Flippy felt like Fliqpy is coming out but just as when he was able to switch personalities, someone grabbed him and dragged him away from the scene. Soft warm arms snaked around his neck pulling him into a warm embrace. He heard that person humming a sweet and soft song beside his ear. He immediately calmed down and returned to his normal state though he didn't want to remove himself from the warm embrace. He knew immediately who it was but still he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like that forever but Flaky was the one who removed her arms around him. She looked at him and smiled and said that she was really happy that he didn't flip out. The smile of hers pierced his heart as he looked at her with sad eyes. He wanted to hug her but somebody called her. Giggles was asking her to help her from carrying Toothy to the doctor to patch him up. It seems like he knocked unconscious after being stabbed multiple time. She went with Giggles and advised him to go to his room of to the library and they will clean up this mess. Flippy sighed and did what he was told to do.

Meanwhile with Lammy and the others (she was helping too carrying Toothy's body parts to Sniffles)….

"Waaahhh! I can't believe I stab him and ripped him into pieces T^T" said Lammy

The two girls chuckled "Don't worry Lammy… I'm pretty sure Toothy doesn't mind that"

"But he might never talk to me ever again… waaaaahhh T^T"

"Do you mind if I ask if you like Toothy?" asked Flaky

Lammy turned red all over and almost dropped Toothy'arms. Giggles giggled

"Oh, so you do like him XD"

"That explains a lot why you keep on stopping Mr. Pickles from stabbing him.."

"Mr. Pickles is really a meanie!"

Giggles asked "By the way why did Mr. Pickles attack him?"

"uhh…. Eerrm… I dunno…. I was just in the kitchen preparing lunch, Toothy was just outside talking to Sweety when all of a sudden she hugged him then…. Then…. Mr. Pickles got out and started chasing after Sweety but Toothy got in the way and he decided to go after Toothy instead!"

"_So she was Jealous of Sweety….eerrmm….. Note to self…. Don't ever go near Toothy and make Lammy Jealous….. or better yet… don't ever go near Toothy at all… "_ Flaky thought while walking down the hall.

* * *

**ArielleChan: **Waaaaaaahhhhh….. Sorry guys if it took me so long to make this chapter….. School was keeping me busy for the whole week….

**Toothy:** ….. uuhh…. -_-

**ArielleChan: ** What's up Toothy? :3

**Toothy: ** nothing really….. it's just that… WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THIS?...

**ArielleChan:** Keep your panties on… It was only a minor injury… ahahahhah XD…. And besides, I kinda forgot to tell you….. ahahahah XD

**Toothy:** MINOR? What the hell is wrong with you woman?!...

**Cuddles: **…. Seriously, after so many chapters have passed….. I still haven't gotten used to this…. (-_-)

**ArielleChan: **ohohohoho….. *le cat face* :3


	9. Stab :3 Teehee

"Is your decision final?" the queen asked.

The green haired boy hesitated to answer at first but then he looked up to his mother and father with a determined face "Yes" he answered.

They were there in the room where they usually held their family meetings. It was a bright and shiny morning, the rays of the sun passes through windows and lit up the room. There was a large table where at each side somebody was seated. The room suddenly became silent….

_Tik… tok… tik….._

*sigh* he glanced up to their father who looked like he was having a lot of things in his mind. The king gently massaged his temple. Cuddles looked at him with curiosity "Is there something wrong father?" he asked. The king sighed again "This event is truly very troublesome…. I'm having a headache indeed"

"Huh? I thought you agree with this? Didn't you want the southern kingdom to make peace with ours?" asked Handy

The king snickered "Yes, I do want them to make peace with the kingdom but they are really getting troublesome…. They are messing up with my plans"

"Plans?" asked Flippy. Before the king could say word, they heard his mother clear up her throat.

"It's nothing… We will just have to make a few adjustments…. Right dear?" she grinned. Suddenly, Flippy felt chills on his back. Truly, their parents can be creepy. Though he wasn't the only one feeling the same thing, his brothers too felt a little scared looking at their parent's devilish smiles. They wonder what kind of diabolical plan they are thinking. They never really fully understand their parents but one thing is for sure, they can sure are terrifying people. Even Fliqpy sometimes doesn't want to mess with them.

"By the way Flippy" said the queen "I have already sent a letter to Nahla and her parents… They will be arriving probably after the day after tomorrow so please, be on your best behavior"

The green haired prince looked down "R-right… Don't worry I will"

"Then we shall dismiss this meeting then." said the king. Just before Flippy can step out of the door, his mother called him.

"Don't worry my son… Everything will be just fine….. " she said as she grinned and waved him off.

* * *

Flippy went to castle's garden to clear his head off but he kept thinking on what his mother had said and the way that his father looks it seemed like they were planning something. He can't describe what he feels, a part of him worries about what is going to happen. He knows that there are a lot of secrets being hidden from him and his brothers.

"I could never really tell what's going on in their minds"

Flippy turned around to see his brothers were standing behind him. The two princes then sat down in front of him.

"That actually what terrifies me" Flippy replied "Not being to tell what they are planning and what's going to happen… I just-"

"Whatever may happen, we must be ready" Cuddles interrupted him "They are planning something big…. I'm kinda disappointed though….. They refuse to share secrets with us"

Flippy looked up to the sky "Maybe it's for the better"

His attention shifted to Cuddles when he heard him slam his fists on the table "Whatever plan it is…. I don't like it"

Flippy looked confused "Why? Is there something wrong brother?"

Cuddles didn't answer, Handy sighed "Giggles, Petunia and Flaky were relieved from their duties… And they were ordered to…"

"To what?" Flippy asked…..

"…."

"…."

"They were ordered by mother and father to keep their distance from us. New servants will now be assigned to take their places….."

Flippy was speechless, he was indeed expecting something like this to happen it was all too fast. He never thought that in the span of weeks he will lose Flaky. He stared blankly and his brother, clearly he can see that the three of them didn't like the king and queen's decision but the annoying thing ever is that they cannot go against their orders. The King and queen's words are final and they were afraid to confront them.

"Maybe….." Flippy said softly "Maybe this is for the best…." He has finally calmed down

He heard his brother's sigh and nodded in agreement. The three of them knows that it was for the best. They have thought that this was kind of like a lesson for them. It was already impossible to be with the person that they love since their social status is just too far from each other. Meaning it was already impossible to begin with.

* * *

While the princes were all depressed in the castle garden, some of the staff was doing their everyday work. Lammy was just getting ready to go to the village to buy ingredients for lunch. She wore a simple purple dress and waltz out of the castle. She then suddenly blushed when Toothy was there waiting for her. Usually, someone else will take her to the village but her prayers were answered when she realized that she will be able to spend time with Toothy. Though Lammy was a little bit distant because she just chopped him into pieces a few days ago and she was afraid that he is mad at her. But toothy smiled at her and helped her get into the carriage like what a gentleman should do. While in the carriage, Lammy was holding Mr. Pickles tightly; making sure that he won't do anything to ruin the moment. She enjoyed his company while buying stuffs in the market and just as when she thought that nothing could go wrong, Mr. Pickles picked up a butcher's knife. Toothy was gently placing the bags in the carriage when all of a sudden he felt cold chills run down his spine. He turned around and saw Lammy with a big knife. He immediately closed the door and drove the carriage like a mad man. He turned around and saw Lammy running with inhuman speed trying to catch up with him.

"WOMAN ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!" he face palmed himself "Darn it… Of course she's not… We're not humans"

He picked up his speed when Lammy yelled out "MR. PICKLES! STOP CHASING HIM!"

"AAARRRGGHH! This is INSANE!"

As soon as Toothy reached the castle, he warned his fellow servants and ran like hell but Lammy, with her inhuman speed, caught up with him. Toothy started cursing around until he bumped into Sniffles.

"Heeeeeellp meeeee T^T" he cried out. Sniffles saw Lammy coming towards them. He took his scalpel out and placed it on Toothy's neck. Lammy paused for a while.

"WHAT THE HELL SNIFFLES!"

"Lammy, take another step and I'll cut his head off" said sniffles

"BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Shut your mouth for a minute…"

Lammy hesitated to move but after a minute of standing, she charges herself at Sniffles. Sniffles then pushed Toothy Towards Lammy and both of them fell down the stairs

"Thank you Toothy for sacrificing yourself to save me…. I shall remember this bravery for the rest of my life" then ran off to his room.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE PLANNING THIS RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNI-" Toothy suddenly remembered that Lammy was below him. He looked down and blushed. Lammy's face was all red too and she was embarrassed at their position. No one moved a muscle, just as when Toothy thought he was safe, Lammy pushed him "Kyaaaaaaaaaa XD Toothy is on top of me….. This is so embarrassing XD" . .stab "How shameful I am to let a man go on top of me" . .stab "but this is an execption…. This is an opportunity for me" . .stab "to confess my love for him XD" . .stab. The moment she looked down, Toothy was already unconscious and was bleeding from getting stabbed 12 times with a butcher's knife. Lammy panicked and carried him to sniffles room where the doctor just sighed and gathered all his things to fix the poor man up. While Toothy was being bandaged up, Lammy looked down and was guilty for what she did.

"Don't worry Lammy… Toothy will surely forgive you"

"You think so?"

"I know so…. Toothy may be an idiot but he's a kind idiot"

Lammy smiled and was relieved. Today may be a bit disastrous but there will always be tomorrow XD

* * *

**Toothy: **SNIFFLES! WUT DA FUK MAN!

**Sniffles: **It was only reasonable… and besides.. I regret nothing

**Toothy: **Why you-

**ArielleChan:** ahahahah XD well that's enough guys :3 Btw sorry if this time it took me very long to update my story… I was a bit busy with school and stuffies I hope you guys will forgive me… onegai…. :3


	10. Sleep

"Good morning Prince Flippy" a servant bowed down to him "Your bath is ready sire and so are your clothes" Flippy adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the room; he had just woken up from his sleep. He sat up and dismissed his servant from his duties. The man bowed down again and immediately went out of his room. The young prince looked around his room and sighed.

"_I guess I better get used to this"_ he said to himself as he went to the bathroom.

After getting dressed, he went down to the dining room where his parents and siblings are currently eating. He sat down beside Cuddles and ate his breakfast in silence. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, even his parents. Deep down, he was mad at them for doing such. He knows that what they did is for the better but he can't help but feel anger. He searched the room for the redheaded girl but she was not there. He again sighed and continued to eat.

"You're Majesty" said a tiny voice. Flippy looked up and saw Flaky at the entrance of the room. She wasn't smiling like she used to. She had this emotionless and cold face. She did not look at him; instead she went beside the king and presented him a letter. The king opened the letter and began reading.

"Well then" he said "We should prepare for the engagement tomorrow" Flippy's eyes widened.

"Wait? I beg your pardon Father?" he was hoping that he heard it wrong.

"Your engagement with Princess Nahla will be tomorrow and it seems like your wedding will be the day after."

"Why so soon father?" asked Handy, he couldn't believe it either.

The king looked at his wife in front of him, then he turned to Flippy "They said that the sooner the better"

"That's an unreasonable excuse Father" said Cuddles "They barely know each other… You can't allow this"

Before the king could respond, the queen spoke up "Well if they want to speed things up, it's fine" Flippy couldn't believe what he is hearing right now. He is also confused as to why their parents are doing this. Usually they will think about matters like this carefully and not like this.

"Is there a problem with that, Flippy?" she asked

Flippy glanced up to his mother; he doesn't really know how to respond. His brothers were helping him convince their parents to move the engagement and marriage after they have really met these people but the king as well as the queen had already made up their mind.

"What time will they arrive?" he asked his voice void with any emotions. He just stared blankly at them. Handy and Cuddles looked at Flippy with concerned eyes while their mother and father smiled.

"They will be arriving tonight and which reminds me…. Flaky" said the king as he turned to the redheaded maid "You would be in charge of taking care of the princess… Make sure everything she needs will be given"

Flaky made a curtsy bow "As you wish my king"

"Well that's settled then" said the queen "Now if you excuse me, I shall get started with the preparations… Come along Flaky, we have a busy day ahead of us"

The queen as well as Flaky went out of the room. Before leaving, the king patted his son on the back then left leaving the brother dumb folded.

Cuddles burst into anger "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Calm down Cuddles" said Handy "Hey Flip, are you okay brother?"

"I'm okay" he said flatly. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door "If you will excuse me, I also need to prepare"

The two princes just watched their brother walked out of the dining room. Cuddles sat down in anger and annoyance while Handy just drank his morning tea.

"It's not fair" Cuddles pouted

"I know… But we have no choice but to just seat here and watch" Handy sighed

"B-but it's too much. How can father and mother even go to the extent that they maid Flaky that bitch's personal maid"

"Watch your language my dear young brother" Handy looked at his younger brother "I know that it is rather unfair of them to do that… But we can't do anything…" He stood up "I'll try convincing them again for the sake of Flippy… I hope I can change their mind"

Cuddles watch his brother walk out of the room while he just sat there quietly thinking about a certain pink haired girl "Tch….. Why is life so unfair"? He slammed his fists on the table and stood up but before he could even take a step, he heard a loud noise in the hall.

"MR. PICKLES STOP IT!" Lammy shouted while Handy shielded Giggles from the sharp knife. Lammy manages to swing the knife to Giggles but Handy used his body to protect her. The knife pierced through his skin and through his heart. Handy coughed up blood "R…r…run" he manages to say. Lammy then again tried pulling the knife out but it got stuck. She kept on pulling it and pulling it along with Handy's body. Blood painted the floor and walls of the hallway. Cuddles went towards Lammy and snapped her neck before she could even fully pull out the knife. She dropped unconsciously on the floor.

"Are you okay Handy?" he looked up at his brother who was still coughing blood; he knife is still in his body. Giggles gently placed her hand on the handle and slowly pulled out the knife. She managed to pull it out without using any brutal force like what Lammy did. Cuddles went to his brother to help him get up from the floor. He was still breathing hard but the bleeding had already stopped.

"Remind to always bring my sword" he said "It's hard fighting her without any weapons"

Cuddles sighed. He then looked at Giggles who were smiling at them. "Sorry for the trouble Prince Handy" she stood up and went to Lammy. "I'll get this cleaned up as soon as I take her to the infirmary" she smiled and dragged her body away from the bloody halls.

"I guess I better clean myself up before I talk to them" said Handy. Cuddles just looked down and nodded in response.

* * *

After a long day of walking around the castle and carrying things needed for tomorrow, Flaky just sighed and went to her room just to take a short nap before she cleans the grand hall. She opened the door to her room; it was dark inside. The moment she stepped in her room, the door was shut closed and large cold hands covered her mouth from preventing her to scream. An arm snaked across her waists pulling her closer to his chest. She knew who it was but she was still afraid of looking behind. She then felt cold breath near her neck giving her shivers down her spine.

"**My, my… Took you long enough to get here**" he said with a smirk.

"W-what d-do….y….you want?" she asked nervously

Fliqpy lifted her up and threw her on the bed, he immediately pinned her hands on top of her head using his right hand. He took out his Bowie and placed it near her neck "**I just came here to play…. Nervous are we, Flakes?**" he laughed. Flaky stared at those golden menacing eyes as she tried to think of a way to escape. The mad prince licked the shell of her ear "**Hmm… I wonder what should we play?**" he whispered. Flaky closed her eyes and anticipated the pain. She knows what he will do since he has done it many times. He would hurt her slightly for his own sick reasons but he never goes overboard nor will he kill her. But instead of feeling pain, she felt him rest his head on her chest. He had finally let go of her hands and he kept the bowie knife in his pants.

"Flip…. Fliqpy?" she called

"**Shut up woman and let me rest…. I just had a shitty day in this fuck castle**"

She kept quiet for a while trying to think what to do. But she ended up stroking his head gently while singing softly.

"_Last night, Good night …_

_Last night, Good night….._

_Itsuka wa mukaeru ….. _

_Saigo wo omou yo …._

_Yozora ni negau no…. _

_Tokiwa no egao wo….._

_Oyasumi" _

She too slowly drifted off to sleep…..

Flippy felt something soft against his head, it was so soft and comfortable. Funny, he never remember going to his room. His eye shot open when he realized he wasn't really in room. His face turned red when he saw that he was on top of Flaky. He immediately removed himself away from her. The sudden action awakened Flaky from her sleep. She sat up and yawned. She looked at the clock only to find out that she has been asleep for two hours.

"Waahh…. Oh no I over slept! Sorry Flippy I have to go now… still have duties" she rushed out of her room leaving Flippy still red from embarrassment. He tried to recall why he was in her room. The last thing he remember is that he saw Lammy stabbing Toothy again in the hallway, then Fliqpy got out and challenged her into a duel. If he remembered it correctly, Lammy ran away from him and he chased her until she was nowhere in sight… then…. Then….. he can't remember the rest…..

"_What did u do"_

"_**Nothin much" **_Fliqpy snickered

"_I swear if you did anything to her-"_

"_**I did nothing you wuss… you should be thanking me.. You had a nice sleep right" **_he laughed

Flippy couldn't argue with that but still….. it was wrong…. But he owes the evil bastard one…At least he was able to spend time with her, for the last time. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. The princess must have already arrived in the castle. He went out of her room and gently closed the door. He stared at it for a while before he sighed and walked away.

* * *

**ArielleChan: **WWAAAAHHH T^T em really sorry for the late update…. I was really supah busy with school and everything T^T….

**Flippy:**….. *still blushing*

**Fliqpy: **tch…. I can do more than that if you'd let me to…

**ArielleChan: **Fliqpy you perv… I won't hand over Flaky's innocence to you…..

**Flippy: ** Can we please talk of something else… please…

**ArielleChan: **ahahaha XD…. Well again guys, I apologize for the late update then if yer all wondering about the song…. Wait… ahem… **DISCLAIMER: I DONNOT OWN THE SONG… **The title of the song is Last Night, Last Goodnight by Miku Hatsune :3


End file.
